Reborn in Fire
by gotanygrapes
Summary: Is a person like Azula capable of having it all: her power and a new lover? Her priorities have always been clear until now, but Ty Lee has never believed that was all there was to her princess. Is she right? Post-series Tyzula romance w/ hints of Maiko
1. The Reunion

This is a Ty Lee/Azula romance, so if that bothers you now (two girls in a romance), please be warned and read no further. I got sad that most Tyzula stories are oneshots, so I wanted to try to write a longer one. Please be patient :) Feel free to comment with praise/criticism, but please no flames about the yuri. You've been warned about it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ha! I see that! You're using your thumb to brace yourself, you cheater!" Ty Lee quipped cheerfully at Suki. The Kyoshi leader was panting and gritting her teeth as she tried in vain to mimic one of Ty Lee's effortless pose.

She sighed exhaustedly then willfully let her body crumble to the docks with a thud. _Apparently, a handstand balanced on only the tips of your index fingers is harder than I thought._ "Huh… it looks like I'm months of training away from that one. I couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds even with cheating!" Suki giggled.

"Don't worry! It's not about finger or arm muscles. It's just…balance." Ty Lee had been walking upside down on her hands to keep eye-level with her newfound leader but held the pose even after Suki had given up. She shuffled her hands over to where Suki lay and lifted one arm up, leaving the entirety of her weight on one finger. "See? I'm sure you'll get the hang of it before we even make it back to the Earth Kingdom."

If it were anyone but the chipper acrobat, the girls probably would've thought she was taunting. Instead, they smiled warmly at their new warrior and gathered around her spectacle. "I can't wait for you to see Kyoshi, Ty Lee. After the Fire Nation destr—errm. Before we left for Ba Sing Se, we had a chance to rebuild and improve our little island to make it more homey and quaint as ever. I know every kid in town will want to watch a world-class acrobat. You'll love it!" one of the warriors chimed.

Ty Lee grinned at the thought of the welcome she had waiting for her, happy to have been accepted into such a tight group of friends. "If it's half as nice as you say it is, I know I will! The Fire Nation will always be home, of course, but when the last place I slept was prison, well—" she giggled in normal Ty Lee fashion of not taking grim subjects seriously. "It's hard not to see the good in other options!"

The warriors chuckled, and one had just opened her mouth to continue raving about their beloved home island when a stern, masculine voice interrupted. "Lady Ty Lee." An imperial guard approached and pressed his fist to his palm in a bow. "The Fire Lord ordered us to intercept you before you leave the capital. He's requested you return to the palace immediately." The guard's arm motioned broadly to the royal palanquin that some other servants carried.

"Why? A—am I in trouble again?" Ty Lee's big grey eyes widen innocently, a sense of panic evident in her voice. She had been freed from prison all of a few days, and now the Fire Lord wanted to keep her from leaving the city already. _It's like they heard me joke about prison! Ohh, the universe must be teasing me!_

"No, my lady," the guard responded sternly, but not harshly. "Fire Lord Zuko told me to tell you that this is not a hostile visit if you were to become alarmed."

"But, but the ship to carry us to the Earth Kingdom will arrive any minute now! I can't miss it, or else I'll be stranded here for weeks before the next one." Ty Lee looked up at the guards with her big, doe eyes. _Please let this get me out if it! I was so excited to go to Kyoshi, and I especially don't want to travel for weeks alone without the other warriors if I'm left behind._

"I'm sorry, my lady. I was told not to return to the palace without you. I'm to assure you that this is of utmost, personal importance."

Ty Lee wasn't sure if that were a threat, if she would be taken at force if necessary. Either way, she didn't want to fight, and if prison is what she wanted to avoid, fleeing from the Fire Lord and the imperial guard is not the wisest path. Her big eyes took on a helpless and dejected look, as she nodded. "Alright…"

She looked back at Suki and the other Kyoshi girls. "I guess…I'll see you guys there," she sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. Just send a hawk when you're about to leave. We'll be waiting for you on the other side to take you to Kyoshi," Suki said calmly. She wrapped her arms around Ty Lee in a reassuring hug. The other warriors did the same and bade their new friend farewell, as she turned to approach the palanquin slowly. Some of the skip was missing from her step, but the leader smiled quietly to herself. _It's ok. It's Ty Lee. She'll be back to cartwheels and handstands before she even gets to the palace._

Once situated inside the palanquin, Ty Lee called out to them, smiling widely with her hands fluttering in a child-like wave. "Bye, guys! I'll miss you!"

_Yep. Back to her old self before the palanquin even got lifted off._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The servants knelt slowly to set down the palanquin at the steps of the royal courtyard. "Thanks, guys!" Ty Lee quipped as she jogged quickly up the stairs where Zuko wait.

Her hands pressed together and her head bent as she bowed. Zuko returned the formal gesture and smiled at his sister's best friend. "Thank you for coming, Ty."

"Well, it wasn't really my choice… But, it was nice of you to send the palanquin! I thought only royals were meant to be carried like that. At least, Azula always made us walk beside her."

"Royals, nobility, childhood friends, all the same. It's all formality and tradition," he replied sincerely. "Just look at it as an effort to demonstrate the end of the rigidness and tyranny of the Fire Lord position."

Ty Lee beamed back. "Thank you, then! I'm glad the Fire Nation is now in service of a nicer ruler."

At that, the warmth and friendliness started to fade from Zuko's face. _She's such a sweet and innocent girl. Can this new "nice ruler" of the Fire Nation really ask this of her? I have to. It's the right thing to do, for the new rule and for my family._

The Fire Lord swept his arm towards a gate and followed the younger girl through to one of the palace's many gardens. Inside, he settled onto a stone dragon-shaped bench, beckoning Ty Lee to sit beside him.

"Actually, Ty Lee, the Fire Nation needs your service right now. No, well… That's true, but I personally need your help right now, also. It's something I've thought about a lot, and I keep coming to the same solution. It has to be you."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked excitedly. From all the times he'd seen Azula wrap Ty Lee tighter and tighter around her finger, he knew by now that Ty Lee loved to feel needed and indispensable.

"I'm sorry I didn't approach you earlier. I know you had plans to leave. But, with the coronation and peace negotiations, well, the past few days have been too hectic for me to attend to my most intimate matters."

"Intimate matters?" The solemn tone of Zuko's voice seemed to gnaw at the corners of Ty Lee's bright face, threatening to turn her expression into a frown.

"Yes, if there's any wisdom that I learned during my three years of exile, it's that family and loyalty are to be honored…cherished. My uncle forced that lesson onto me over and over by example when Agni knows I was being petulant, reckless, and violent. I wronged a lot of people, but I got a second chance…a third one, too. Now that I'm Fire Lord, I feel like I need to pay respect to what I've learned and display this same love and forgiveness."

"That's great that you learned all that, Zuzu!" Zuko winced slightly at the embarrassing nickname, but it somehow irritated less when it didn't come from his little sister. "But, I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"You know that no one has been allowed to see Azula since my father was defeated?"

"Yes." The acrobat's large eyes turned down to stare sadly at her lap. "I tried to see her as soon as I was released from prison. I thought that maybe she'd like to meet my new friends and come with us, what with the war being over and someone else in the throne. But, I was told that no one was allowed to speak to her. They said it was an indefinite order from—oh—you, I guess. Then, they sent me away and told me not to come back. They were really short with me." She finished with uncharacteristic bitterness as brow contorted to as close as a scowl as Ty Lee could come.

"I did order that. I couldn't have anyone see her the way she is."

"The…way she is? What happened? Is she ok?"

"Physically, she is fine." Zuko said flatly before sighing. "It's her mind that's broken."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Ty Lee's voice quivered slightly, partially confused and partially concerned.

"After Katara and I beat her in that agni kai—well, no. I suppose it started before that, but I wasn't around to see when. She started slipping, losing her grip on her rationality. I couldn't have beaten her any other way. After she lost, she completely snapped. She's really not well."

"You mean… 'Zula's gone mad?" the innocent girl asked, horrified. Before Zuko could respond, tears already began to well up in her big, grey eyes. The Fire Lord nodded, sending those tears streaming down Ty Lee's face. "Oh, no! Will she be ok? She'll be ok, right?"

Zuko ignored her question and continued to explain himself. He didn't mean to be dismissive. He just simply did not know what his sister's prognosis was.

"That's why I kept her under wraps. I couldn't let the Fire Nation see her turned into a madwoman. She was this country's hero just days ago. She was the most talented bender, the most skilled military tactician, the heir to the monarchy. Having her seen like that would be a blow to our nation's character, a piercing nail in the coffin of our defeat in the war. I know that's contestable, but…but more importantly, it would be a disgrace to Azula's pride. I know she wouldn't want to be seen in that fallen state."

Ty Lee continued crying and began to shiver slightly at Zuko's talk of her best friend's condition. Her carefree nature had already forgiven the princess for her imprisonment, but even if she hadn't, she never would've wished madness onto her dearest, childhood companion.

"That's why I need you, Ty. Azula needs help, and I can't think of anyone who can reach her besides you."

"Me?" Ty Lee sniffled, a bit confused. "I mean, of course if Azula needs me, I'll do it, but…but why do you think it has to be me?"

"I've sent every doctor and waterbender I know to see her. She's damn near deep fried all of them even with her arms and legs bound. The sight of me also seems to throw her into fits. And Mai—well, her visits have been more mixed. She still rages, but sometimes, I _think_ Azula can remember glimmers of their friendship."

The young noblewoman cringed at the thought of her princess in chains. _Azula was always so proud and in control…_

"When I saw that Mai could get her to show the slightest signs of hope, I immediately knew we needed your help. Even if we're just imagining the hope, I think—I think Azula needs you now."

Although his intentions were benevolent at heart, Zuko had learned a thing or two as a child of Ozai. In this case, with a touch of a guilty conscience, he knew he was pressing all of Ty Lee's buttons. Words like "need," "want," and "only you" played towards Ty Lee's agreeable personality and desire to please, especially when it came to Azula.

"So, Ty Lee," Zuko asked softly as he placed his shoulder on the younger girl's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to ask, and I can tell you upfront it won't be easy, but…will you help her?"

"Y-yes. Anything I can do to make her better," she tried to respond resolutely, despite being shaken by her tears.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Ty Lee in gratitude. "Thank you," he offered a weak smile, and then stood. "Come. I'll take you to her."

He led her down a labyrinth of hallways and stairwells until they reached a set of imposing steel double doors with no apparent way to open them. With an elaborate series of firebending forms, Zuko burst flames into the ironclad pipes. The doors lurched open, and immediately a faint cackling could be heard from inside.

Ty Lee's sadness transformed quickly into fear as she recognized Azula's voice. Even in her more sadistic and triumphant conquests, she'd never heard _that_ laughter. Sensing her uneasiness, Zuko placed his hand on the acrobat's back and nudged her into a walk.

She became more and more disconcerted as they passed scorched pillows, garments, fans, combs, all of the usual comforts of a princess burnt to a crisp and hurled about the large hall. "Wh-why do you keep her in this big, dark room?"

"We don't. We light the lanterns and torches several times a day, but she always firebends them out. I guess she just likes it dark. Here." He extended his hands and ignited the room's lanterns. The large, regal room revealed itself to be one of the palace's many ballrooms. It was accessible only through the metal doorway and, with the windows covered, completely hidden from any visitors to the capital. "It was the best we could put her in without giving her away. Don't worry. You won't be spending your days in a palace prison. We'll be moving you as soon as—"

"ZUZU!" Azula's piercing voice screeched, echoing through the large hall. "You brought me someone new to play with!"

Ty Lee's fear overtook her, causing her to literally shake in place as she snapped her head around the large room, searching for the hidden princess. _I-I've never heard her like this before. Not even when she thought she killed the avatar! Not even when she got permission to kill Zuko! Oh, Azula…is this really you?_

The ballroom lights suddenly extinguished. The room fell dark again except for a weak, blue glow behind them. She turned quickly to the source only to meet the searing golden eyes of the fallen princess with a suspended blue fireball between her bound hands. Ty Lee gasped sharply and jumped back in reflexive instinct.

"It's ok!" Zuko put a bracing arm around the terrified girl. "She can't bend any more than that with her hands and legs shackled."

"Zuuuuuuuuzuuuuuuu!" Azula cooed with a singsong voice as she continued to cackle. "This is your best gift yet!" She approached Ty Lee, leaving only inches between their bodies and faces. "My prettiest pet."

Despite her nature, Ty Lee could not bring herself to return Azula's menacing grin with a smile. The beautiful princess' hair was tangled and wildly disheveled, her clothes scorched and torn. Even her eyes had a distant, but nonetheless furious glaze to them that Ty Lee had never seen in fourteen years. _This isn't Azula! This isn't Azula! _ She kept repeating to herself in efforts to calm herself out of her quivering and mortified state. "Azula, I— Zuko, I—I—" _Oh, Agni! What have I gotten myself into…_

Ty Lee started to back up, her fearful instincts taking hold of her again. But, the misery of seeing her formerly invulnerable and powerful best friend insane combined with true horror proved too much for the sensitive, young noblewoman. Her head felt light, and her legs felt weak all at once.

"Uh oh! I've scared my pet!" Azula sneered with a giggle.

With a delicate thud, Ty Lee collapsed to the ground.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zuko looked over to mattress where Azula's freshest victim lay. He sighed deeply. He knew that anyone who had so much as met Azula before would no longer recognize her. The shock naturally was harsher for her closest friend. He buried his hands in his hair and dug his nails into his skull. _Poor Ty Lee…_

The sweet, innocent daughter of a nobleman always wore her emotions on her sleeve and looked for the best in people, but when it came to the crown princess, she was— _She was just so damn obvious about my sister. She always showered her in compliments and admiration, usually only to have fireballs slung her way; she always perked up in joy at the slightest hint of kindness from the princess. _

_Azula never returned the same degree of affection and respect, of course. She's Azula. But there were some times when the calculation and malice subsided from Azula's eyes, some times where they even showed a tender chink in her impermeable armor. Those moments had always been for Ty Lee. She seemed to be the only person my sister didn't outright relish in torturing and…and that had to count for something._

_Even if it was only sometimes that her humanity and connection to others showed, sometimes was better than never for my sister at this point. _

The Fire Lord looked over towards the unconscious acrobat, but quickly returned his face to his hands. "I'm sorry, Ty," he muttered shamefully. _I'm sorry you're so good-natured and loyal. I'm sorry I'm using it against you. I' m sorry I'm feeding you to the fire and risking to crush your sensitive feelings. But right now, you're Azula's only hope. We need you._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thanks for reading the long-ish buildup. I promise more Tyzula interaction will come! : )


	2. The Journey

The chamber's door creaked open to reveal the Fire Lord's pale, slender lover. Giving a thorough once-over of the unconscious girl on the bed, Mai padded slowly to the table where Zuko was seated. "My, my, Zuko. A few days as Fire Lord, and you've already taken on the age-old tradition of bedding concubines," she delivered with a monotone calm.

Zuko looked up and chuckled softly at Mai's apathetic countenance. Despite her best efforts and probably to her annoyance, Zuko couldn't help but find beauty and humor in his girlfriend. _Sometimes, sharp and mocking tones just can't rival the comedic quality of deadpan. Sokka could stand a lesson or two. He's a good guy, but he overacts more than an Ember Island player._

"I have a confession," she continued without breaking her impassive demeanor.

"What? Suitors?"

"No, it's not as easy for nobility as it is for royalty." A weak smile overtook Zuko's concerned expression as his girlfriend eased down beside him. Mai didn't acknowledge it. "I was eavesdropping on you and Ty Lee in the palace garden. Like brother, like sister."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a bit of guilt creeping into his attempt at an innocent response.

"Oh, Ty Lee, Azula needs you. Ty Lee, Azula wants you. Ty, Ty, Ty! She can't live without you," her voice finally changed to include light mockery. "You know she was about to set sail for Kyoshi and try to leave behind this war and what it's used her for. It was her chance at a fresh start."

"I know..." Zuko muttered quietly, ashamed by his girlfriend's perceptiveness.

"Look. I know she's your sister, and I guess if you ignore the power dynamics, we go way back as 'friends,' too. But, besides you, Ty Lee is the only person I've ever had anything resembling a sentimental or emotional relationship with. I'm thinking about her well-being."

"Ty Lee is more than capable of putting Azula down when she's bound up and confined."

Mai's eyebrows crept into a hint of a glare. Feeling patronized, she snapped back. "I don't mean I'm concerned for her physical safety. You should know better that Azula was a master at more than brute force and bending."

Zuko continued to avoid eye contact, gazing mindlessly at the floor. After a few moments of silence and Zuko's opting not to defend himself, Mai let out an exasperated sigh and returned her voice to its normal apathetic drone. "Ty Lee—Ty Lee always had a weakness for attention- and affection-seeking, and Azula's always been the highest object on that pedestal. I know you know that, and I know you knew what you were doing when you dangled every carrot in front of her to set her up to agree to help. Before you laid on the flattery of being needed, you made Azula sound so defeated and pitiable and—"

"She is."

Mai raised her hand coolly to dismiss him until she'd finished. "And I know she's nothing of the all-powerful, perfect crown princess she was. I hate what's happened to her, too. It's rather…tragic. But, the truth is Ty Lee's many weaknesses may feature Azula most prominently, but Azula's weaknesses do not include Ty Lee. You're sacrificing an innocent girl, _my_ friend, to the bleak prospect of Azula's recovery."

"I think you're wrong. I think there's something there. I-I can't explain it! We spent our entire childhoods studying each other's vulnerabilities like predators on prey, and I know it's there." Zuko's voice grew louder. He wasn't mad, but he was always quick to become frustrated, especially at his inability to communicate his thoughts effectively. He didn't like being told he was wrong, but he hated not being able to show he was right more.

Irritated that her boyfriend was starting to become indignant at what could have been a calm discussion, she took on a more challenging tone of her own. "Fine. Say you're right. Ty Lee is what Azula needed, and she turns back into her old self. Her old self continues to twist and tug at Ty Lee's heartstrings, and Ty Lee's spent weeks, months, whatever secluded with a madwoman just to be treated that way. Or, more realistically, Azula's too far gone. Ty Lee fails and has to go through that same time of caring for a mentally ill girl until she just can't take it anymore, and her spirit breaks. She walks away with the burden of having failed her best friend, having not been able to save someone so dear to her. There's no winning."

Zuko grit his teeth with growing frustration. He knew that the risks Mai presented were quite real, which only compounded his dismay. He'd hashed them out in his mind over and over again, but had to tuck them behind the hope he held for his sister. _My sister_. He told himself calmly. _Despite years of bitter competition, the war is over, and my loyalty lies to my family and my nation_. Those words, in some permutation, had echoed in his mind constantly the past few days.

Determined not to lose any of the resolve he'd so effortfully ingrained in his mind, he rose slowly and began to approach the door without looking at Mai. "I appreciate your concern for your friend. I myself would personally regret any harm incurred by Ty Lee and would take responsibility if anything happened to her under my request. But, I've made up my mind, and Ty Lee agreed, so I won't be willing to argue about my decision any further." With a calm diplomacy fit for a Fire Lord, but so uncharacteristic Zuko, he parted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ocean breeze rustled through Ty Lee's the jaw-length bangs, whipping them over her huge, grey eyes. It didn't matter much. She had no idea where she was going, so she didn't know where she should be looking, anyways. After having passed out cold earlier that morning, she'd slept through the day and woke up in the dead of night to find herself on one of the Fire Nation's royal flagships. With her packs already travel-ready for her trip to Kyoshi, Zuko had taken the liberty to set sail for their destination while she was resting.

Despite the calm whisking of waves and crisp ocean air, Ty Lee could find no peace. She'd never done particularly well with being alone due to her insatiable urge to chatter and hunger for uniqueness and attention, but this uneasiness was different. She wasn't bored or lonely. She was haunted. Every bright and optimistic distraction she tried to present to her mind was quickly snuffed by the image of her beautiful, commanding princess chained and bound like a prisoner. Every gust of wind and bird call faded into Azula's possessed howling and giggling.

She'd seen Azula emotional before. She was a perfectionist to the core, and her hot temper sometimes led her tumbling into unthinkable frenzies whenever she experienced even minor defeats or encountered trivial flaws. But what Azula had always been consistent in, what Ty Lee had always admired, was that there was always direction behind Azula's passion. Although she approached almost all situations with untouchable ease and expertise, the times she was set off were always because she knew she could perform better. After those times she stumbled in her bending lessons, after those times the avatar narrowly escaped her, she was unspeakably cruel and irritable. Even Ty Lee had to admit that.

_But, it was only because she's so good at everything! She could do anything…and after she does it, she can do it better. The girl I saw today, that wasn't my Azula. There was no purpose behind her laughing and squealing and teasing. She was just, well, silly._ She winced as she recalled her earlier discussion with Zuko. _Mad..._

Her face contorted in a mix of mourning and determination. _I have to get her back. Even if she were as bad as everyone thinks, she doesn't deserve this. Not even Ozai has to spend the rest of his life practically out of control of his own body. It's not fair to 'Zula. No one deserves this. Especially not her._

Ty Lee pushed herself off the rail guard and snapped her eyes open. She could see her aura dimming into a disheartened dinginess and decided she had to distract herself. She walked below deck to the sleeping quarters and noticed two imperial guards guarding the end bedroom. With no one else noticeably awake, she made her way briskly towards them.

They pressed their palms together and bowed. "Lady Ty Lee."

"Hi! Umm, are Zuko and Mai inside there?"

"Yes, my lady, they've been asleep for some time. It's two hours past midnight now, and we should be approaching the island before dawn. You have plenty of time to return to rest."

"Thank you, but I slept all day already." She chirped and looked back down the hall. The royal vessel had nearly a dozen rooms in the lower deck, but from the lack of stirring and chatter, it was unclear how many people there were in this royal escort. Peering at the steel door that had been particularly reinforced, Ty Lee turned back to the guards. "Is the princess on board?"

One of the guards nodded and gestured towards that same secured chamber. "Yes, my lady."

"She so quiet…" Ty Lee barely whispered at the door.

"Yes, in order to transport her safely, she was given a large blend of passionflower and poppy root to sedate her."

"Sedate her," the pink-clad girl muttered again, the recurring thought that the princess had been reduced to something of an animal wrenching down on her. "Well, if she's sedated, may I see her?"

The guards exchanged slightly concerned looks with each other before turning back into Ty Lee's big, pleading eyes. "The Fire Lord did tell us to accommodate any of your requests. But, I must insist that I accompany you. We're never sure when the princess will awaken."

"Very well. Thanks!" The young acrobat perked up and rushed into the secured door behind the guard.

Azula laid on the plush mattress on top of the covers in a fetal position. Her hands and ankles were still bound, but the deep sleep she'd had induced made it seem like she didn't mind them. Ty Lee approached her friend slowly, her eyes slowly taking in the sight. The princess had been changed into a loose set of silken pants and robe. From the lack of fingernail tears and burn marks, Ty Lee suspected that it'd been done after she'd been put to sleep when she couldn't struggle. _She must be pretty far gone_. She reasoned as she took a seat onto bed, her lap resting beside Azula's face.

The young noblewoman reached out and ran her fingers smoothly through Azula's ebony locks. The tangles had been smoothed out, but Ty Lee couldn't help but notice an awkward layer of hair missing. "Huh… the royal hairdressers really need a lesson in how to give an even cut." She continued to enjoy the sensation of the silky tresses running between her fingers. "Doesn't matter, though. You know you always had such pretty hair. I guess you can afford to experiment a little." She smiled widely at her own joke, but stifled a giggle. She didn't want to do anything too disruptive. Azula looked too peaceful to wake up, especially compared to the girl she saw earlier.

Ty Lee lowered herself delicately onto the mattress so she was curled up facing her sleeping friend. She ran her hand through the smooth black locks one last time, then traced her hand slowly over her thin, feminine cheek. She drew back and tucked both her hands underneath her own head. "Good night, 'Zula. I've missed you."

It took a good deal of self-control not to fall back into old habits. She thought back to those few times when Azula showed vulnerability, even doubted herself and came to her for reassurance. The innocent girl always poured compliments onto the princess, usually to no avail. But even though she never could seem to make Azula secure about her slight shows of weakness or imperfection, she was allowed something almost as rewarding. The calculating and hardened Azula would curl up beside her friend and allow herself to be held, cuddled, caressed. She would give Ty Lee something that no one else would ever have: trust.

The small brunette lowered her eyes with a sigh and curled herself into a tighter ball. She wasn't so foolish to think that Azula would wake up all better; she knew distance was necessary and touching dangerous. But with one last glance back into Azula's peaceful face, she couldn't help but let a smile creep across her lips. She rested her eyes and allowed the ship's faint rocking to lull her to sleep with one final thought.

_This…this is my princess_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thanks for reading! I appreciate the reviews I got for the first chapter. Please leave more if you have comments/criticism/suggestions : )


	3. The Traitor

"Lady Ty Lee!" a firm voice accompanied by a firm grip on the wrist jolted the girl awake.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady, but the princess continues to stir. She'll most likely be awake soon. For your safety, I must insist we leave."

Groggily, the acrobat rubbed her eyes awake and nodded and led the way out of the chamber. The guard followed closely behind her and secured the iron door with various firelocks and levers. Once finished, he turned back towards the girl and opened his arm towards the stairwell. "If you wish to accompany them, the Fire Lord and Lady Mai are having breakfast on deck. We should be arriving at our destination within the hour."

"Thanks," she replied softly, still disoriented by her odd sleep schedule. She treaded lightly up the stairs to where Zuko and Mai were seated around a table. She bowed her head quickly before taking her seat. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Ty Lee."

"Morning," Mai responded dryly, her voice emitting a hint of irritation left over from her conversation yesterday. _She slept with her last night. She's slipping back into old habits already and has no clue what's coming for her_. The assassin couldn't help but worry herself. She felt like she should warn her innocent, clueless friend, but had to force herself not to. _It was Zuko's plan, and I should meddle with it…I suppose._ She mentally grumbled with frustration.

Several servants put down a tray of pastries and fruit in front of the young acrobat, who began to eat gingerly.

"I should apologize for setting sail while you were asleep, Ty. From watching Azula the past few days, we see her slipping further and further. I wanted to move her from that hall as soon as possible."

Ty Lee nodded quietly. "It did feel a bit like a dungeon, what with…the darkness and being secluded."

"We're taking you two to Xinguo Island. It belongs exclusively to the royal family, so no one will be able to disturb you. I've taken care to staff the house with servants to attend to whatever you may need there."

"But…" the acrobat began to protest before settling back into her seat, biting her lower lip and wearing an obviously concerned expression.

"Yes?"

"B-but, um, what do I _do_?"

"The servants will handle meals, cleaning, bathing. There are also a number of imperial guards who will be guarding the estate. From you, Azula just needs a calming presence, a loyal companion." Zuko likened what he wanted from Ty Lee to be like what Uncle Iroh had done for him. It made vague sense in his mind, but he knew he had managed to respond to her without answering the question. He was relieved when Ty Lee nodded compliantly without pressing the issue further. He wouldn't have been able to answer exactly how to help his sister; he just knew she needed help, and that help had to come in the form of another human being who loved her. "But, there is one thing in particular I absolutely want you to do. You have to take her bending."

"Take her bending?" Ty Lee's eyes snapped up quickly to meet Zuko's. Azula was a prodigy of many things, but the gymnast knew her pride and identity were centered on firebending. _Azula without firebending would be like a skybison who can't fly!_ _I couldn't take anything so important to her._

"Yes, temporarily," Zuko responded coolly. He'd clearly thought this out with some detail. "When I told you that I needed you, I meant it. I couldn't ask Aang to energybend her. It's such a rare and cryptic art that, for all we know, it could be dangerous or irreversible. I don't want to strip her of anything like was done to my father. There's still…hope she could control her bending differently than Father did. But for now, it has to be done. The girl you saw yesterday isn't always the one that shows up."

The young noblewoman perked her eyes again in curiosity and confusion. "I don't understand."

"Yesterday, she was confrontational, menacing. Sometimes she sits there completely still and won't respond to any words or touch. But, there's a good portion of the time where she's volatile, angry. She gets violent and ruthless. Like I said before, a few waterbenders who had the misfortune of leaving their hands or limbs between the short distance between her bound hands or legs have damn near come away crippled. Just telling you to be careful isn't enough of a precaution for now." The Fire Lord continued in a relentlessly calm and prepared tone, obviously determined to give no leeway on this matter. "Please, Ty, promise me to block her chi. For both of your sakes."

"All right…" Ty Lee conceded timidly with a nod. She knew that normal Azula would rain fire and lightning on anyone who even joked that her bending should be taken, but she wasn't afraid of being turned to ash; she as hesitant about stripping her friend of her proudest capacity. It was like amputating fingers from a musician or gouging out the eyes of an artist; in its own way, it was worth than death. _But if she could hurt herself and if it's only for now, I guess it's not too bad. If she's out of her mind, maybe she won't even notice…_ She grimaced and wanted to give herself a little kick. _That was terrible, Ty Lee! Don't hope for such things!_

"Thank you. I knew you would be the only who could keep my sister so safe."

She shifted her focus to her breakfast and missed Mai's all-too-common eye roll at her boyfriend. The innocent brunette smiled weakly and blushed. _I sure hope so. Agni knows I'll try_.

The trio finished their meal without further conversation. Understandably but still a bit surprisingly, the ever-chatty Ty Lee found the silence more pleasant than talking about the pits her best friend had fallen into.

When the ship docked at the Xinguo's estate's private dock, half a dozen servants were already waiting to greet the royal escort. They knelt and bowed fully to the Fire Lord and the two noblewomen. Zuko waved brusquely to permit them to stand.

The middle aged woman at the head of the other servants approached meekly, her head still slightly bowed. "Fire Lord Zuko, we are honored by your presence. My name is Jue, caretaker of the royal Xinguo estate."

"Good morning. Did you get word by hawk earlier this week?"

"Yes, my lord. I understand that we will be in service of one of your trusted courtiers. May I ask which one of these noblewomen will be staying?" 

Zuko motioned for the perky acrobat to step forward, as he presented her to the servants. "This is Lady Ty Lee. Please consider any of Ty Lee's wishes as if they were my own. You will answer to her alone, not my sister."

"Understood, your majesty."

"Very good. Well, the ladies have never visited Xinguo, and I barely remember the place myself. I think a tour is in order."

"Of course!" Jue bowed again at the waist before turning her back on the Fire Lord to lead him into the grounds.

Ty Lee couldn't help but grin a little at the way Zuko'd been talking the past few days. _He's turned into a little Uncle Hiro! All calm, but still confident. _She fell in line behind Jue, Zuko, and Mai as they headed towards the ornately carved gates of the royal estate. From what she could see from the docks, it rested midway up a mountain, allowing full view of the ocean and shoreline. The grounds had been beautifully kept, covered in cherry blossom trees and fine Fire Nation sculpture, and despite being exclusive only for members of the royal family, the house seemed to lack none of the size or architectural grace of the palace. But just as she began to get excited over her new temporary home, a distant rattling of chains and grunting nipped away her thoughts. She turned towards the ship and realized the sounds were growing louder. _They're bringing Azula up…_

"Ty Lee, hurry up," Mai demanded dryly. "I've had enough staring at the ocean for a day."

The innocent courtier rushed back to her friends, forcing herself to suppress the sound of Azula's feral thrashing behind them.

Jue led the royal entourage through the outer gates and over a double flight of marble stairs, each step engraved with the date of a great Fire Nation military victory and the commanding general. To his dismay, Zuko noticed that the last markings had been chiseled in honor of Crown Princess Azula at Ba Sing Se, with nearly a dozen slats left blank for future history. _She would've filled every last one of them, for better or worse. _He sighed, as this homage had Ozai's fingerprints all over it. _Leave it to Father to use military history as a welcome mat. Maybe it's a good omen. There's opportunity for my crown princess sister to rewrite her history yet. _

Once on level ground, they approached another gate which was secured by two imperial guards. At the sight of the Fire Lord, they bowed deeply and opened the doors to the extensive garden that hosted the pink cherry blossoms that were visible from the docks. Only Ty Lee seemed the least bit affected by the natural beauty, as the party rushed by them into the estate home. _They're silly to ignore the simpler pleasures…and Agni knows I'm going to need as many pink and quiet things to calm me down for the next while. _She took in her surroundings again before slipping into the house and allowed her mind to be stolen into a daydream.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Azula and Ty Lee were eight years old, Mai barely nine when the princess was first allowed to host her friends overnight in the royal palace. Ozai had refused for years, barking about how she didn't need one distraction too many from her history and firebending lessons and how the last thing he needed in his home were child-sized spies of conspiring, power-hungry noblemen. Finally, after three weeks of flawless and grueling firebending drills, the then Fire Lord decided to concede the privilege to his daughter, making a point to tell Zuko that he had neither the privilege nor the friends to do the same, because he lacked the princess' determination and skill.

The princess demanded a game of hide-and-go-seek with Mai as the seeker. Mai accepted with more than her usual enthusiasm, since Azula normally would only play if her friends had to hide. Even at that age, she'd learned how to twist games to her own rules: hide-and-go-seek transformed into seek-and-destroy when she was the huntress, and, unsurprisingly, she always won. _Poor Mai should've known something was wrong. She's smarter than me to have known that! _Ty Lee giggled at her own memory.

Once Mai started the countdown to the start of her search, Azula grabbed Ty Lee's wrist and dragged her up the stairs towards the royal chambers. Pulling her close, she whispered her plan to her cheery, obedient friend who grinned widely and nodded. The young princess bounded loudly for her own room and slammed the door while Ty Lee headed towards Zuko's room more discretely, leaving the door cracked open as she'd found it.

When she'd finished counting, Mai could tell that Azula could never make the dainty shuffles that had disappeared into Zuko's room, and she knew better than to find—and consequently "beat"—Azula first. So, she slumped apathetically towards the prince's room. She wondered why her friends didn't make a better effort to keep the game from being so boring.

She pushed open the cracked door and welcomed herself in. Across the room, a terrified Prince Zuko yelped and grabbed a silk shirt to throw on. He'd been changing into his sleeping clothes, but had only managed to get his slacks on when the younger girl barged in. "What are you doing here?" He begged with fiery red cheeks.

"I—umm. I was seeki—aaagh! Ty Lee?" Mai babbled incoherently. She turned her back away from the now-clothed prince to shield her eyes and her deep crimson blushing. "I'm so sorry!"

Ty Lee had made just enough noise to let Mai know she passed into Zuko's room, but once inside, she'd agilely slipped unnoticed onto his terrace. From there, she easily somersaulted across the short gap between his balcony and Azula's where she met the princess with a wide, mischievous grins.

They ducked beneath the balcony guardrail to listen to Zuko and Mai's humiliated and clumsy confrontation, as they burst into ecstatic, childish giggles at the older children's puppy love.

While Mai still seemed trapped explaining her awkward intrusion, Azula grabbed her acrobat's wrist again. "Come on! We'll really disappear on her while she does that."

The princess led her friend through the royal chambers into the main hall. They blazed past the portraits of former Fire Lords, then up the stairs into the war room. Frightened by the imposing weaponry and décor, Ty Lee's innocent eyes looked towards her princess brightly. "What are we doing here, 'Zula?"

"You'll see." Azula smirked back, still dragging Ty Lee in tow by her wrist. She pulled her onto yet another terrace, then climbed over the railing and let herself fall the shallow drop from the balcony onto a broad, flat section of roof. "Come on!" The princess called up. With half the effort the princess had expended, the budding acrobat fluttered gracefully onto the roof, where she was led a few hundred feet around the palace towards the edge of the roof top. "Now. Look!"

The royal chambers of the palace and the war room were positioned in the highest rooms on the eastern side, oriented towards the rise of the sun every morning. The western side of the palace, atop of which the girls now stood, faced the rest of the Fire Nation capital. It wasn't painted by the same noble mansions as the eastern side, but it was undoubtedly the heart of the city. In the dark of night, thousands upon thousands of lanterns lit the middle-class neighborhoods and trade districts. Every slight breeze sent the gold gilding of the Fire Nation's many banners glimmering in moonlight to form an illusory blanket over the streets and rooftops.

"'Zula! It's so pretty! You can see all the way to the colonies from here!" She loosened her wrist from the princess' grip to slide her hand into hers.

"I come here sometimes after bending lessons. Whenever there's a festival or parade, I usually have to miss it, but all the fireworks happen after night time anyways, so I still get to see the best part."

"This is so great, 'Zula!" Ty Lee chirped happily at her friend. "I wish I could stay here with you every night."

"Me too. I wish we could make Mai and Zuko 'play' more often, so we could come out here."

"Maybe when you're Fire Lord, you can let me come stay."

"That's not how it works, dumdum."

Ty Lee frowned, her fragile young feelings threatening to bring her to tears. "You wouldn't let me?"

"No, I don't get to be Fire Lord. Zuzu does," the princess muttered with jealousy and bitterness normally unknown to a child of her age.

"Well, if I were Agni, I'd make sure the smartest, prettiest, strongest girl in the Fire Nation got to be Fire Lord!"

Ty Lee's frown had already turned into a warm, cheery smile, and her words managed to wipe the bitterness off Azula's glowing amber eyes. The princess tightened her grip on her loyal friend's hand and almost managed to return a real smile. "If I had a palace all to myself, I'd want you to stay in it with me."

They stayed on the roof for less than an hour when Ty Lee's conscience felt guilty for leaving Mai all by herself, though Azula didn't seem to mind. It wasn't long, but somehow they both felt it was enough.

The girls returned to that spot several times over the years until the spry brunette ran away from home. Their subsequent trips had always been cherished by Ty Lee, but they were increasingly cold and distant, never as innocent and sweet as that first night. That night was before her best friend turned into Firebending Master Azula or General Azula; it was before the young princess locked up all traces of her sincerity, only to have it spill out inadvertently onto Ty Lee on those vulnerable nights. Back then, they were two young girls imaging their dream house and, at that age, naturally they wanted to share it with their best friend.

_It's not exactly the capital city, 'Zula. But it looks like we are getting a royal palace of our own. _The glimmer faded from the courtier's eyes, as she reflected mournfully. _I just wish it could've been sooner…just a few weeks sooner than now when it might've been more like we imagined it together back then_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lost in her own thoughts, Ty Lee had missed the elaborate tour of the various ballrooms, gardens, viewing rooms, and dining spaces. She must've started paying attention at precisely the right moment, because the first words she consciously heard were, "…your quarters, Lady Ty Lee. We are having your belongings brought up immediately. In the mean time, please follow me, your highness." She bowed humbly and ushered the royal couple to the adjacent room before disappearing into the house's many corridors.

Ty Lee had barely used the washroom and begun to unpack before another servant rapped on her door. He was a scrawny young boy, most likely Jue's son as far as she could estimate. "The Fire Lord requests your company for tea, my grace."

He escorted her the few feet down the hall to the next room. Ty Lee let out a silent sigh upon noticing that it was a small library and meeting space. "You're not staying at all, are you?" she asked quietly as she knelt down at the small table beside Mai.

Zuko shook his head slowly. "No, I'm sorry. A number of diplomats and generals are still awaiting appointments with me back at the palace. I have to return immediately, but I'll be back in a few weeks, sooner if you need me. Just send word by hawk. Now, I just have to make sure the arrangements are in order here. I'll be telling the staff to have someone awake and available at all times to assist you, but unless she's tame, I won't have them near her. She doesn't do well with strangers when she's in fits, or she sometimes confuses them with old enemies to throw her into fits. I'd like you to be the only one near her when she's upset, unless of course you feel like you're in danger."

With a nod, Ty Lee reached out for her cup and drank quietly. "Good," Zuko continued. "I'm off to speak to Jue then." With a bow, he left the two girls alone in the study.

Noticing her friend's fidgeting with her tea cup, Mai tried her hardest to keep her bored and apathetic countenance. _Zuko is leaving her with full responsibility for a sometimes-comatose, sometimes-inane, sometimes-raging Azula. Does he have any idea what it feels like to take care of another person, let alone a sick one? _She tilted her cup against her lips and finished her tea before letting her conscience get the best of her. She slammed the empty glass against the table before sighing loudly. "Ty, do you understand what you're agreeing to here?"

"Y-yes. What do you mean?" Her huge, grey eyes looked up innocently.

"It's not too late to go home, you know. I'll charter one of my own parents' ships to Kyoshi if you want."

"Why would I leave now? Azula needs help," Ty Lee responded as if the answers to Mai's questioning were obvious.

"Yes, she does. But, I don't think you have any idea what you're getting into or how hard it may be."

"Do you think there's any better way to help her?" the russet-haired girl asked naively.

The assassin sighed again. "Not that I can think of right now, b—"

"I know I've never been as smart or as strong as you and Azula, but I do know I spent almost every day of my life with her until I left for the circus. You two are my very best friends, and it'd be terrible of me not to do everything I could to see her get better," she scoot herself over to throw her arms around Mai. She cracked a smile at her friend's seemingly tired and annoyed look. "Thank you for worrying, but don't worry about me, Mai! Besides, we just got out of _prison_, and we both survived that just fine. How much worse can this be?" 

Miffed by the acrobat's immutable optimism and naïveté, Mai shot back without thinking. "Much worse. This time it's with Azula."

The affection smile faded into a slight scowl. "Mai! You know she's not the monster that everyone likes to make her out to be. We were around enough to know that!" Ty Lee snapped. She rose to her feet to return to her quarters, but Mai caught her by the wrist.

"Hey, all right. That was mean of me," she half-apologized, but her usually cheerful friend kept her indignant look. "I think it's really sweet of you to be doing this. I can't really say I'd do the same for her even if she wanted me to, even if Zuko begged me to. Azula's really lucky to have someone so loyal." That seemed to take the edge of Ty Lee's anger, so she tried to snake some caution into her innocent mind. "But, please, Ty. For my sake as your friend, you have to be careful around her. Azula was never exactly sweet, and she's even less so now. The things she does, the things that come out of her mouth…just promise me not to let it get to you so much. Thick skin." _Please, you sensitive, airheaded fool, for both our sakes. _

"All right." The acrobat placed her arms around her friend and squeezed. "Thank you for worrying about me, really." Mai nodded her welcome. "Thick skin…Let's just hope I don't need it." She returned to her usual, happy self as she and Mai set off to find Zuko.

_You will._

The Fire Lord and his girlfriend set back for the capital only a few hours after arriving. After seeing them off at the docks, Ty Lee was whisked away by the servants to her quarters for a bath and then lunch. She was assured that the princess seemed to be sleeping and that there was someone attending her room in the event she were to stir, but after her meal, she insisted that she check on Azula herself.

When Ty Lee stepped into the room, she observed that it had been stripped of most of its furniture and décor. Besides a large, plush mattress, a chest of drawers, mirror, and a low table with floor pillows, the quarters lacked all of the regal embellishment of the rest of the estate. It was now transformed into an enormous room of empty space. The doors to the terrace were chained and locked shut, but still offered a vast landscape of the ocean and rocky shoreline. Thinking back to the scorched and shattered items in the palace ballroom, Ty Lee thought nothing odd of the new arrangement. _Though it is a little weird to think of Azula as someone locked up or denied anything…_

The acrobat approached the mattress slowly and noticed that Azula's chain shackles had been replaced by looser, leather bindings. A frown crept over her face, as she saw the sore red markings on the princess' wrists that she'd earned from thrashing and wrestling to break free. She instinctively reached to rub them tenderly, then remembered her orders. _I guess they know I'm supposed to take her bending. That's why they're risking the weaker restraints to let her be more comfortable._

She continued to try to soothe her friend's joints, now self-consciously aware that it was her Azula that she had to do this to. She sighed. _I guess while she's sleeping is as good as any to do it._ She slid her hand up to the princess' cheek and slid her knuckles slowly up and down. "I'm sorry, 'Zula. It's best for both of us."

With that, she rolled Azula's limp body onto her stomach and pressed hard on select points of her spine and shoulders, then finished with a firm pinch on her lower neck where her head joined her body. _That should do for now. I'll have to come back in a few days to do it again, though._

She rolled Azula back onto her side and pulled a blanket over her. She knelt down and leaned in slowly, planting her lips on the side of the princess' flawless white cheek. "I'm sorry, 'Zula. I know that didn't even hurt, but I'm still sorry."

Ty Lee stood up and left as quietly as she'd come.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The young noblewoman was awakened by a piercing scream and thuds down the hallway. Her eyes jolted open, and she was on her feet before she could realize it was the dead of night and that she should be tired. She ran down the hall, where she was met by Jue, who gave her a hasty bow. "What's going on?" Ty Lee demanded.

"I'm not sure, your grace. She must've just woken up, and the Fire Lord strictly instructed us to leave the princess be if she seemed too upset, and—" Azula shrieked again, as the thuds continued.

Ty Lee nodded and brushed past her servant quickly to go inside. There, she saw Azula thrashing on the floor of the bedroom, whipping her body around violently against the wrist and ankle restraints. With every jerk, she let out a furious and frustrated scream.

The acrobat approached slowly and reached out her hand, unaware of her own trembling. "'Zula?" she called out sweetly.

The princess' golden eyes shot up at her terrified friend, revealing her flushed and tear-stained face. "You! That bastard snake of a brother sent you to do this to me, didn't he?"

"'Zula…" Ty Lee tried again, now barely whispering.

"You did this to me, didn't you?" Azula screamed and thrust out her wrists in a thwarted attempt at bending form that should've sent Ty Lee through the wall. "Answer me, bitch!"

"I'm sorry, 'Zula," Ty Lee whimpered apologetically. "It's just to keep you safe for now."

"Keep me safe!" she roared in retort. "I do need to be kept safe! From vicious, conniving nobles and family members who are after my throne! Undo what you've done, or get out of my sight, Wei Ling!"

Part of the acrobat's fear subsided to confusion. "Wei Ling?" That was the name of her sister, only a few minutes older than herself, but still the oldest of the "match set." _She doesn't even know who I am? She must be confused._

"Wei Ling. Yu Ting. Yi Jing." She listed off her sisters in no particular order. "Whichever one of them you are! Power-hungry street peasants unworthy of their noble title! I'll call them by any name I like."

Ty Lee bit down on her lower lip hard, letting her hurt shine through in her voice. _She's just confused… Thick skin_. "Princess, I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. Those are my sisters."

"What's the difference? They're all worthless whores as far as I'm concerned! All of them after my brother's bed or my father's throne, whichever was more advantageous for them." Azula spewed back, baring her teeth with her eyes narrowed onto the girl in front of her. Their eyes met briefly, just long enough for the raging princess to see the tears welling up in Ty Lee's big, grey eyes. "There was only one of those Xin sisters who ever dared to be worthwhile for a time. She ran away from home, away from her family's rancid, treasonous scheming and almost tricked me into thinking I could trust her. But, there was more to that stupid, ditzy girl than I expected. When the timing was right, when I was most vulnerable, she struck me down and served Zuko the throne on a silver platter. Who would've known that such a moron could have played me for so long? Only to prove herself the biggest traitor and the most useless of them all!"

Still biting her lower lip, Ty Lee could feel tears burning down her cheeks. _This isn't Azula! This isn't really her!_ She yelled to herself over and over, but she couldn't stop her tears. It was seeing Azula being such an animal. It was her princess cruelly ripping her down and comparing her to her sisters. It was her frustration with herself not to be stronger when she knew it was a madwoman talking, not her friend.

Azula's voice had calmed down from screams to accusatory sneers, as she could see herself breaking down the other girl's emotional resolve. She struggled to her feet within her binds and shuffled slowly towards Ty Lee. "So, Lady Xin," she grinned menacingly. "Which one are you?" There was no response.

She continued her approach until there was barely a foot of space between them. "Hmm? If there's a difference at all, which one are you?" she demanded, almost shouting again.

Ty Lee winced at the up-close yelling. She stood in silence for a moment, wracking her brain for a response that wouldn't upset Azula any further. With every ounce of bravery she had, she lifted her eyes back up to her princess and spoke softly. "I'm Ty Lee, your friend since you were five years old at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls and your loyal friend now." To her surprise, Azula didn't reject her claim that she was her loyal friend.

Instead, the princess eyes glowered and bore into Ty Lee's teary, grey pools. "And Xin Ty Lee, what happened to my firebending?"

"I—I blocked your chi when you were sleeping. But, I promise we just want to keep you safe!" the brunette offered frantically.

"So, I was attacked in my sleep by my loyal friend since childhood. Who is this 'we?'"

"Your brother—" Immediately, Ty Lee wanted to slap herself. _Oh, Agni! Stupid! Stupid, stupid, Ty Lee! _

"Zuko? I should've known he couldn't hold the throne by any other means but treacherous and dishonorable tactics! Go back to whom you serve, whore! Get out!"

"'Zula, please, listen!" the terrified girl cried.

"Get out!" Azula leaned in closer to scream in her alleged friend's face. "Get out! Get out!" She continued to bellow until Ty Lee felt no other choice than back away towards the door, making eye contact with Azula one last time before stepping through. "Get out!" she princess shrieked. The acrobat finally did as told, shutting the door quietly behind her. Once outside, she could hear Azula laughing pitifully. "I knew you would. They always leave."

She heard the princess gasp for breath and sob through her laughter. A part of her, the part that normally dominated, wanted to go back inside and hug her Azula until she stopped crying; she wanted to remind her that she'd never have left her before except to spare their best friend at Boiling Rock. But, now, something besides innocence and affection overpowered Ty Lee. She was terrified of having to listen to more of this Azula's abuse. She was heartbroken that her dearest friend had lost so much of herself. But, perhaps a little selfishly, she hoped Azula really was out of her mind and didn't mean the terrible things she'd said.

She bolted past Jue into her room and slammed the door. Hurriedly, she dove onto her bed and grasped at a pillow before breaking down into sobs. _Agni! I don't know how many of these nights I can last! _She let out a broken gasp for air, then, still tearfully, repeated to herself. _ Thick skin, Ty Lee. Thick skin._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Just by the way, Jue is pronounce the Mandarin way (even though I _think_ the Fire Nation may have been based off Japanese fighting style/names). So it's Joo-ay. Not Jew :P

I'm sorry if the flashback was corny. Baby Azula and Baby Ty Lee from the second season were just too cute and evil not to include. Thank you for the comments! Please let me know if you have any suggestions : )


	4. The Good, the Bad, and the Awkward

Perhaps for the first time in her young life, Ty Lee dreaded the sight of morning creeping through her windows. The sun rose, but she brought none of her usual excitement for all of the possibilities of the new day. Waking up, getting out of bed meant facing Azula, and, in perhaps another lifetime first, that was something she didn't look forward to either.

She rolled over in bed to turn away from the sun and sighed deeply. She kept her innocent, grey eyes sealed shut and tried not to stir, as if she were trying to convince some invisible onlookers that she were still sleeping. She was embarrassed. Her best friend was just down the hall, and they had all day to spend together, yet the acrobat couldn't help but want to hide in bed.

She knew that the princess wasn't herself anymore; she knew her mind was ill, and her words shouldn't be taken seriously anymore. But, that didn't change the fact that last night still _hurt_. Azula wasn't acting like the calm and calculating mastermind that she'd always been, but Ty Lee couldn't escape the thought that the old princess was still there, at least in traces. She had to have recognized her; she had to have remembered the greatest source of Ty Lee's bitterness and insecurities. Obscurity and lack of individuality were the acrobat's worst fears, and in her rage-drunk accusations yesterday, Azula had pushed against them. It may not have been something normal Azula would have done, but it's something that only someone so dear to her would have known how to do. And now, she had to face that potential tormentor again with a forgiving heart and the understanding that she either wasn't herself or didn't mean what she was saying. No doubt sleeping the day away was terribly appealing right now…

_This isn't me!_ She chastised, trying to force herself back into her normal, perky outlook. _I should check on Azula. Maybe she's better today. Maybe she's my Azula again today… _She paused to remember her few short encounters with the princess and winced at how easily they started to gnaw at her hope. But determined not to be so easily defeated, Ty Lee snapped back. _No! Azula needs me. Even if she's not herself today, that just means she needs me even more._

She threw the covers off and washed up in the small basin her servants had left in her room at daybreak. Staring down her reflection in the mirror, she took one last deep breath. _Alright. Enough wasting time!_

The acrobat sprung to her feet and marched down the hall with an air of resolve. She was headed off by the servant who had been charged to stay awake outside of Azula's room the night before. The princess hadn't regressed into screaming fits again after Ty Lee'd left, but Zuko must have ordered non-stop watch. He bowed groggily. "Good morning, your grace. Did you sleep well?"

"Umm, yeah," Ty Lee lied.

"Jue will arrive shortly to ask about any further needs. In the mean time, would you like to have your breakfast with the princess?"

"Ummm," the girl stammered again. She wasn't sure if there would be a repeat of the night before, and she'd find herself kicked out of the room by a frenzied Azula. "Yeah, please." Ty Lee's mind was too preoccupied to notice the servant bow and excuse him. She was anxious that she wouldn't be welcomed by today's Azula either.

She rapped lightly on the bedroom door, then let herself in. She couldn't help but let out a mental sigh of relief when she found a very different Azula waiting for her this morning. The princess was sitting cross-legged on the mattress with her back to the door, completely still and silent.

"Morning, 'Zula," Ty Lee called out softly.

No response.

She padded forward as quietly as she could, stopping beside her motionless friend. She studied the princess carefully with big, curious eyes before being satisfied by her stillness and settling down beside her. "Hey," she tried again to engage Azula, but she didn't so much as turn her head. The acrobat tried to trace the path of those golden eyes to find what she was staring at.

Only floor.

"I'm glad you're up, 'Zula. I told them to bring us breakfast together." Ty Lee's voice now brimmed with its characteristic perkiness. She'd made up her mind earlier that day and was never one to give up on her positive attitude.

But still, silence.

The young noblewoman had learned years ago that sometimes, Azula only got quieter and grumpier the more she tried to prod her into conversation, so she decided to ease off. _Maybe she'll talk when she's ready. I should just stop being so annoying…That's what she'd tell me. _

Ty Lee smiled quietly to herself at the thought of all the times the princess would bark at her to shut up, and the two would just sit peacefully together. She was always happy and, in a way, proud that she was never sent away with everyone else and was allowed to share the firebender's privacy. She reached out for the princess' thin, pale hand and brought it to her lap with a gentle squeeze before easing her mind into that same shared silence.

Azula stayed like that with Ty Lee holding her hand, running her thumb slowly over the back of her palm. From the outside, she appeared completely detached and unaware, but on the inside, the princess' mind was at war. Her parents, her bending masters, Fire Nation generals, the bickering, self-interested nobility, spirits, everyone and everything that crossed her mind screamed and wretched at her. Everyone wanted and expected something from her, but they'd never tell her what. They were relentlessly demanding: loud, judgmental, smugly and arrogantly disappointed by her.

A snapshot of Azula's mind wouldn't have represented her condition accurately. One moment, her father towered over her, belting her with flame whips for failing in that agni kai. Then, seconds later, she was being chased through a forest fire by some damn panda spirit. It was utter chaos, and it took every ounce of her will to keep them at bay within her mind. They all wanted something from her. She was sure of that. So, she made it her mission to concede nothing to them, to shut her body down from any of their raucous and insatiable demands. She wouldn't make a single effort more in the name of these fools.

The princess heard her name again and found herself being led by the hand to the low table on the floor of her room. She was being served, but couldn't remember what meal it was. She hadn't noticed where she was in hours. They were hounding her persistently yesterday and didn't want them to take over her again.

Of course, it would be much easier for her to contain them if they'd just tell her what the hell they _wanted_ or _how_ she could do it, but there was never any pleasing them. There never was, in her life or in her psyche. All there was were orders and rules, judgment and disappointment, failures and accomplishments that led inevitably to more and harder to attain demands. She found herself smothered and her mental resources preoccupied by keeping them at bay, but she was Crown Princess Azula. She knew she was still as intelligent and resourceful as ever, and she was determined to dispense of these leeches, _all_ of them.

The only person who never demanded, never presumed she would perform for them was…

"Ty," Azula spoke for the first time of the morning. The acrobat's eyes widened with excitement. She'd slipped into the princess' room over an hour ago and had already finished her breakfast. She'd just been watching Azula gaze into nothingness and waiting to see if she'd eat.

Her heart now pumping more quickly at the hopeful sign of a calm Azula, Ty Lee gripped her thin hand tighter. "Good morning, princess," she replied with her typical wide smile. She wanted to burst into chatter, but she didn't dare pressure Azula further and make her clam back up into silence.

The firebender turned her head slowly to meet her friend's cheerful gaze, and the two sat there quietly with their eyes locked for a few moments. "I'm sorry," was all the princess could offer. Her voice was flatter and without its usual sharp and authoritative tone, but it wasn't from sadness or boredom. Her mind was simply too busy wrestling away her demons for her to perceive and interact much with, well, reality.

Ty Lee eyes dampened in confusion. "W-what do you mean, 'Zula?"

"I'm sorry," the princess repeated. After a pause, she noticed that her bright-eyed friend didn't seem to be understanding. "For yesterday." Another pause as Ty Lee failed to respond. "I-I did recognize you…of course. I couldn't forget you. Y-you're my…"

Azula's voice trailed off, and the empty gaze started to return to her eyes. Not wanting to lose her so quickly, Ty Lee leaned in and grabbed the princess in a tight hug, rubbing her back gently up and down. "I know, 'Zula. Don't apologize. I know you weren't yourself. It's ok."

Azula leaned her weight into her friend's close embrace and moved to wrap one arm loosely around her. It was slight and not nearly as affection as a normal person might offer, but Ty Lee's smile widened. It wasn't commonplace for the princess to show affection, so she would take what she could get graciously.

"I-I can't talk or…process much, but…" The princess grimaced and grit her teeth in frustration. She hated how hard it was to express herself or even _think_ when her mind was taken captive. Whatever concentration she could spare from keeping their vicious and unyielding shouting at bay was not nearly enough to hold a proper conversation. "B-but I can still hear you. I can't always…understand or…r-respond, but…" Ty Lee pushed her away gently so that she could look at her princess' face while she spoke, but Azula's eyes were sealed shut. She went quiet again and seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, she managed to say all she needed to say. "Please stay. Just keep talking to me."

The acrobat dove back in another hug. "Of course!" she chirped eagerly. A month ago, she would've been sure than an invitation to talk endlessly in the princess' company was a trap to get her roasted by lightning bending, but Azula seemed really to be sincere. _I'm not sure what's going on in her mind, but there's clearly something wrong. She's so…distracted or confused. She's still not herself like this, but she needs me, and I'd do anything she asked. Besides! It's just talking. I do plenty of that on my own._

"Well, umm," Ty Lee tried to think of something that wouldn't upset Azula. The past months they'd spent together were in the name of war and ended with her punching the princess to the ground; she assumed it was better to avoid any of those topics for the time being. "Oh! I've been thinking a lot about when we were younger, 'Zula. That's why I'm here, you know? You're my best friend and have been since we were little. You're not well, so I belong here!"

The acrobat had gradually loosened her hold on the princess, so that she could move her arms to reach across the table. Azula felt her stomach rumble, as she remembered it'd been at least a day since she'd eaten. She'd slept the day away yesterday, then woke up in a raging fit later that night. She knew she was hungry, but moving around and eating required a mental effort of their own; she couldn't spare the attention to do both that and listen to Ty Lee. So, she remained still, trying to fix golden her eyes safely on her friend's glowing grey ones. She'd rather stay physically uncomfortable for a while in order to stay with Ty Lee, at least in mind.

_She seems… happy to be here. But, that's just Ty Lee. She's just always happy and talkative. _Her chattering friend said a few things Azula didn't quite catch, but now that she'd been warned that she wouldn't always get a response, she felt free to keep going until told to stop. A hint of a smile crept onto the princess' face, as she watched Ty Lee entertain herself and her by just talking. _It's really cute actually, how she's so content just to be. _

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Ty Lee asked, not really expecting an answer. Even if Azula could respond, the acrobat started talking again anyways. "Well, even if you do, I'm going to tell you about it anyways, because it makes me happy. We're just like we were then!"

Actually, it wasn't really the first time we'd met. I'd seen you before at balls and celebrations at the Fire Nation palace, but your Father always kept you by him and never talked much to the nobles, so we didn't get to talk. The first time we met for real was at the Academy."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The then Prince Ozai wanted to keep his little prodigy free from distractions and the lesser company of nobility in order to ensure the absolute security of his more valuable child. He insisted that with the promise she showed, she should devote herself day in and day out to the art of firebending and the military history of the nation. He was so sure that this girl alone could win the war for him if given proper seasoning.

But, at that time, he still had a small soft side for his wife, who insisted her youngest have as much normalcy as being royal and gifted would allow. So, much to his resentment, he conceded, at least somewhat. Princess Azula would attend the Royal Fire Academy for Girls instead of stay in the palace under his private tutelage, but would not partake in the "utterly offensive" policy of boarding with room mates.

Having attended the Academy herself, Ursa insisted that living amongst the other girls was essential to being included and making friends. To that, Ozai simply responded, "My daughter will stand apart and not assimilate, because she is so far superior to the others. And, even if she were as dull and useless as that stump, Zuko, no royal child of mine will be forced to sleep amongst the more common." He'd compromise no more.

So, when the carriages and palanquins arrived that first Sunday evening, the wealthiest and most well bred five-year-olds of the Fire Nation were welcomed and ushered away from their parents to the dormitory lounge to meet their assigned room mates. The princess, however, was escorted privately to her suite at the far end of the highest floor. It was a room normally reserved for the headmistress, but Ozai barely hesitated to inform her that his five-year-old would be moving in instead.

By the time the servants had finished moving out the old furniture and replaced it with what Ozai described as "adequate accommodations for a royal," the school curfew had already passed. Ozai and Ursa were quick to depart once they'd been satisfied that their daughter had had her belongings settled into the new space.

"I love you, child. Try hard and let yourself be friends with all these other nice girls." Ursa tried to soothe her baby before slipping outside.

"Make us proud," was all that her Father bothered to leave her with.

It seemed so sudden for the young princess. Minutes ago, half a dozen servants were jostling furniture, marching in and out carrying her things as her parents supervised. Now, it was dead still and quiet, and she was expected to be asleep like the other girls. But what was worst about her surroundings wasn't that they were still or quiet. For the first time in her short five years, Azula was alone.

In her waking hours, she was constantly surrounded by guards, servants, teachers, or family. When it came to bedtime, she couldn't remember when she ever slept in her parents' room, but Ozai was always paranoid about protecting what he considered the most important asset to the Fire Nation. Four imperial guards were stationed around Azula's room: two in front of the main door—out of sight, but still there for the peace of mind—and two at the terrace doors. Though outside, they were still in plain sight for the princess through the glass doors.

But now, with her parents out of reach and no servants or guards available to swoop down and answer her call, the young princess was terrified by such a feeling of isolation after knowing only smothering. She crawled onto her giant bed in the middle of her giant room and started to cry, homesick already.

Meanwhile, down the hall, a small family squabble was taking place. The dormitory's rooms were built large for the youngest girls at the Academy in order to accommodate four per room. However, due to their important standing and their relatively odd circumstances of having septuplets, the Xin family was given two bedrooms for their seven children without an outsider to fill their vacant space.

"What do you mean I can't stay here? It has my name right here on the room assignment, Wei Ling!" a young Ty Lee whined to her barely older sister.

"Three of us to this room means more room for _us_! Just go stay next door! They have an extra bed there too, and you and Yi Jing play sometimes."

"But my stuff's already here!" she shot back, now angry at the thick sense of rejection and unfairness of the situation.

"Oh. We'll help with that!" another sister called, as she started pushing Ty Lee's chest out the door. Ty Lee's face contorted into a scowl as she stood opposite of the chest, pushing back against it. Wei Ling grinned and helped in the effort, as the two sisters bullied the would-be acrobat and her chest out the door.

Ty Lee stumbled backwards under the weight of the chest and landed unceremoniously on her rear. She didn't want to look up and let them see her cry; they'd tease her even more then. She heard giggling, then the quick sliding of the dorm room shut with her still outside. Tears of anger and hurt burned down her round, flush cheeks as she sat curled up against her chest, hugging her knees.

She didn't want to go to her other sisters still crying, or else they might tease her also, too. She figured she was safe. Her family's rooms were the very last ones on the hall and faced each other, so if she hid behind her chest, none of the other girls would be able to see her if they came out, either.

But then, one of the double doors of the head bedroom creaked open, and a small girl with a tight topknot and bright red flame pin began to step. Her big, golden eyes peaked out anxiously until they easily spotted a little girl huddled up against a big, wooden chest.

Azula started towards her, suddenly relieved to see another human being, especially one who seemed to be as scared as her. "Hey, you!" she hissed in a loud whisper.

Ty Lee's big, grey eyes snapped up in shock. She was relieved not to get caught by her sisters, but still embarrassed someone had seen her crying. She looked up and asked shyly between sniffles, "M-me?"

"Yeah, can you come here?"

The miniature noblewoman gathered slowly to her feet and approached Azula. As she grew closer, she noticed that this girl looked upset too, so she grew more comfortable. She knew she wasn't going to be teased at least. "H-hi," Ty Lee said timidly, now looking the princess in the eyes with little space between them.

"Hey," Azula replied, uncertain of what to say. She just wanted someone nearby. She didn't necessarily want to make a friend in the middle of the night. "Umm. Why are you out here?"

The girl's grey eyes almost started to well up with tears again. She dropped her chin, so the other girl wouldn't have to watch her cry. "My sisters kicked me out. They wanted more space."

"Oh, that sounds mean."

"Yeah." Ty Lee paused before looking back up. "What about you?"

Azula wasn't sure if she should tell the truth. She wasn't sure if this girl would make fun of her or if she should be ashamed of being unable to sleep when all the other girls seemed to be fine in their rooms. _But, I don't want to be alone, and this girl is alone, too. Maybe she can help…_

"Umm, I-I've never been alone before," the princess admitted. "I came out to see if anyone was out here. I was scared." She started to bite her lower lip at that last admission. Was a royal Fire Nation princess allowed to be afraid?

"I'm scared, too." Ty Lee said quietly. Azula was comforted that someone else was scared with her; she wasn't just a big baby. "I don't want to get the teachers and tell them my own sisters don't even like me."

The princess let go of lower lip and cracked a smile. _Maybe she can help me, and I'll help her then!_ "Well, I'm used to people being around me when I'm sleeping. I think that's why I'm so scared now, 'cause they're not here. Do you want to come stay with me?" 

The anger and sadness seemed to be completely washed out of Ty Lee's huge, innocent eyes. "C-can I?"

"Yeah, ok." The princess' smile widened out of great relief. She was so nervous that this girl or any other girl who saw her looking down the hall scared would laugh and make fun of her. Instead, she'd found someone to solve her being alone problem, and she seemed to think she was getting a good deal out of it, too.

"Thank you so much!" Ty Lee called out, as she skipped to her chest and started to push it towards the door. She was moving it, but only slowly. She was a thin, tiny girl still, and the chest probably weight as much as she did. Azula watched her new companion struggle for a few minutes before a mixture of impatience and consideration took over and she rushed forward to drag the chest by the opposite end. Once they got it into the bedroom, Ty Lee's head jerked up and all around. "Wow!" she exclaimed while taking a few more minutes to examine her surroundings. "How come your room is so much nicer and just for you when everyone else shares a room with three people?

"Oh, well…" Azula was again caught in a new social situation. She'd never been around any other children besides Yu Ten and Zuko. She had no idea how to tell people who she was, but being honest seemed to work well about her being scared. "My name is Azula. I'm the princess. Prince Ozai is my father."

"Wowwww!" The little acrobat waited to see if the other girl were teasing her. _Well, she has a room all herself and she's wearing that royal symbol in her hair! She really is the princess._ "Oh! Umm." Ty Lee dropped her head quickly and pressed her palms together in a bow.

The princess walked over to her bed and sat down. "Yeah, that's why I got scared. I always have people around me, and there wasn't anyone." Turning back to the young noble, Azula noticed that her head was still bowed and her back still hunched over. "You know, you don't have to do that."

"Oh. Sorry!" Ty Lee looked up excitedly. She didn't know how she was supposed to be behaving. Meeting the Fire Nation princess was like meeting a storybook character. She'd read and heard all about her nation's princesses, but now that she was meeting a _real one_, she had no idea what to do. She didn't seem to be falling in love or need to be rescued like she always did in the stories… "So, umm…what do I do?"

"Well…" The princess hesitated as she thought. As far as she could remember, she'd never had anyone stay in her room as a guest or caretaker. "Usually the only people around at night just stand guard at the door." 

"O-ok," Ty Lee responded uncertainly. She turned back to the door and stood facing it. _I don't really get it, but I should just do whatever a princess wants, right?_

Azula studied the new girl for a while before settling into her bed. She laid down under the covers, but couldn't close her eyes. She fixed her eyes onto the girl in the pink dress again, who was standing still at the door. Something felt off. The princess was used to people serving and protecting her, but making someone watch while she slept still made her uncomfortable, maybe because it was a girl her age or a noble. "Wait. This is weird."

"What is, princess?" the bright-eyed girl quipped back. The smile in her voice seemed to show that the girl was actually having fun. She was playing princess with, well, the princess.

"Come here," Azula demanded and pat her bed. Her new friend skipped over to the bed playfully and bounced herself on. The princess made room and offered the opening of the covers to her, which she thoughtlessly accepted. She slipped in beside Azula, even though there was plenty of room on the large bed for them to sleep on opposite sides. Azula started to fidget with her fingers a bit uneasily; she'd never shared a bed before...or spoken to someone who wasn't her slave or family member. Her glance shifted nervously around before landing on the pink girl again. "Hey! You look different from them."

"From my sisters?" Ty Lee's voice brimmed with excitement. As an identical sister of seven, no one had ever pointed her out as distinctive looking. They were always _all_ beautiful or cute or adorable, never just her.

"No. I don't know them."

"Oh." The smile in her eyes dimmed slightly.

"I mean from everyone else. I've never seen anyone who looks like you." Azula continued to examine her new subject closely like a new species of turtleducks. She reached out a shy hand and ran her fingers through the light brown hair that hung around the girl's cream-colored face.

Ty Lee didn't pull away. She just watched the princess watch her and let her hair be studied by the young royal. "Cool," Azula delivered her verdict, eliciting a wide grin from the other girl. After being bullied by her sisters all day without her parents to break up the tiffs, this minor acceptance was warmly welcomed by the acrobat.

"What was your name again?" 

"Ty Lee."

"Ty Lee," the princess repeated thoughtfully. Was this a friend? Her mom had told her to be nice to the other girls and make one of those, but she didn't quite understand what that word meant yet. But, this new girl seemed pleasant and willing to do things she asked her to do, both glowing qualifications for being in the young princess' company. _Well, I don't want to sleep alone, and it does feel better to have someone here with me… _"Well, you can stay here with me, Ty Lee. You don't have to go back to your sisters' room if you don't want to."

The girl's oddly colored grey eyes lit up with joy, as she threw her arms around the princess and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, princess! I promise I'll be good." Azula's eyes widened at the sensation. Her mother barely hugged her like that. Luckily for Ty Lee, Azula hadn't had the rules of propriety too ingrained in her mind yet. The affection and cheerfulness was…odd for the princess, to say the least, but she didn't think anything wrong of it yet.

"Right, umm. Okay." Azula responded to the other girl's happiness with nervousness. "I'm tired then." She pointed her palms at the lanterns around the bedroom, snuffing them out with her bending. She shut her eyes and eased into her pillow to sleep.

To her mild discomfort, the other girl didn't let go of her and instead curled up beside her with an arm across her stomach. "Good night, princess. Thank you so much! "

"Umm," the firebender stammered. She thought she'd made herself clear that she wanted utter calm and silence to sleep when she burnt the lights out, but she still felt compelled to interact now that she'd just told Ty Lee she could stay. "Okay, bye," she mumbled back.

It was awkward, but it was all she could think of. Things that her mother or servants told her at night like "I love you," or "Call me if you need anything," didn't seem appropriate. Company who didn't serve you or have to take care of you was a very foreign thing to Azula.

Before long, she felt the girl on top of her breathing more heavily, fast asleep. Comforted that she was neither alone nor obligated to be engaged with someone, Azula followed suit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You were so, _so_ cute back then, 'Zula! You were all rigid and uncertain of how to talk to people without ordering them around or threatening then. But, I knew you meant well on the inside. I would've had to go wake up the chaperones and tell them my own family didn't want me around if you didn't find me!" Ty Lee wrapped her arm around the silent princess' waist and leaned to rest her head on her shoulder.

"You know, I didn't know what to say to you either. I was so scared I would do something stupid or wrong in front of the princess. I guess I did… you told me I did often enough at least," she giggled to herself. "But, I know that's just your way of dealing with people. You get angry and mean, but you keep the people you actually love around afterwards and, well…" The acrobat tilted her head up to kiss Azula's pale cheek. "I'm still here."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I'm sorry about the fluff! I couldn't help it. Go watch the Zuko Alone episode again. Baby princess and Ty Lee are too cute!


	5. The Loneliness

Nearly a week had gone by in a similar fashion: Ty Lee would keep Azula company and chatter endlessly about their childhood, Fire Nation legends, and her everyday happenings at the circus. Even though she rarely responded and seemed to stare into nothingness with a glazed over expression, Azula valued the girl's efforts. Ty Lee's reminiscing and unreciprocated physical affection served as a constant reminder that she was still there. She understood and remembered and was still a real god damn person despite being written off as a madwoman by the entire Fire Nation.

She just couldn't show it yet, and her frustration grew daily as she seemingly made no progress at ridding herself of her violent or hysterical impulses. They still held nearly all of her mental and bodily focus captive. Although the constant stimulus of having Ty Lee talking and touching her was comforting when she had the freedom of mind to perceive them, Azula knew—perhaps guiltily—that it was dangerous. But despite this understanding, she allowed herself to indulge. The feeling of having another human being around, especially one who was willing to talk to her like a human, was too comforting and reassuring to cast away.

But, with Ty Lee talking incessantly, with the repeated use of the words like "Fire Nation war room," "Mother," "firebending lessons," and "your throne," the inevitable happened, much to Ty Lee's misfortune and despite her positive intentions. Azula hadn't even been listening intently to her companion's talking. She couldn't. _They_ kept pulling her back from the external world and demanding her attention.

"_Look at you! You've become a hapless, worthless lump just like your older brother! You can't even feed or dress yourself properly! You're a disgrace, a fucking disgrace to your royal name!" _Ozai's voice bellowed in her ears. She felt his scorching breath on her skin as he appeared to tower over her. _"And it's only justice this has become of you. You deserve it, you pitiful fool! Once weakness snakes its way into your heart, it's only a matter of time before it undoes you. I warned you, just like I warned Zuko."_

_"Shut up! Don't you dare compare me to that bastard!"_ Azula snapped back. The last thing she would stand for is being accused of having any traits in common with her brother.

"_And why not? It seems like as hard as I tried to keep you from her weakness, your mother did her duty to poison both carriers of my worthy bloodline!"_

"_I'll have nothing to do with HER either!"_ Azula shrieked back, gritting her teeth. She narrowed her killer gaze onto Ursa, who had suddenly appeared to Ozai's right. _"What do you have to say to this? Hmm? That's right. Nothing. You never lifted a finger or spoke a word of defiance when he spoke to me like this!"_ Her anger mounted to new peaks as Ursa responded only with a disconcerted and distant look. _"I know what you're thinking! Of course you had nothing to do with the way I turned out. All you ever did was watch what your beloved husband did, so how could you have had a hand in your child turning into a heartless monster? Good! Keep your fucking mouth shut and just judge, whore!"_

"_Don't talk to her like that, wretch!"_ A fiery bolt nearly grazed the princess' cheek as she felt the imposing warmth of another enemy firebender hovered over her.

"_Zuko…"_ Azula hissed with brutal disgust.

"_Our mother did nothing but love us! If you had a shred of your sanity or humanity left, you'll pull your useless body off that mattress and find her to beg her forgiveness for all the pain you've caused her!"_

'"Zula?" Ty Lee called out to her friend's body. She was still sitting quietly and motionless, but she noticed Azula was now tense, sweating, and flexing her strength against her leather bindings as if she were trying to snap them.

"_You son of a bitch! Untie me, and I'll show you just where all that 'mother's love' has gotten both of us! You don't have that water tribal to save you anymore!"_ the princess growled.

"_How long will you fight it, Princess? The only thing crasser than gloating over victory is denying your own defeat. Accept it. Your brother loves you and deserves your trust._" Azula's heart started to pound as the unwelcome voice of that fat, lazy bastard Iroh threw her the worst taunt imaginable.

"Princess? Are you all right?" the acrobat called out again. Azula's mental actions quickly turned into physical manifestations. She thrashed against her leather wrist bindings, winced and growled through her grinding teeth.

"_Yes, Azula. A true princess surrenders gracefully. Perhaps you should bow down and thank your generous brother, Fire Lord of 'your' nation," _Mai chided in, her impassive voice drowning in smugness.

"Azula!" The princess was jerked to attention by the feel of a gentle hand placed over her wrists, trying to stay her wrestling. "Azula, it's okay!"

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" Azula shouted abruptly. She'd been so preoccupied with her own mind all day that she hadn't spoken yet.

After several days of peaceful company, Ty Lee was becoming hopeful of the princess' condition. Now, her disappointment shone through in both her large grey eyes and voice. "Princess, please, what's wrong?"

"You! It all came down to you, and you were the worst of all of them!" she continued to scream.

The contortionist was clearly confused. A lifetime of thoughts and conversations were taking place in her friend's mind, but she was privy to none of them so that she could have understood. "W-what do you mean, 'Zula?"

"You weren't supposed to betray me! You're just like the rest of them!" Azula's convulsions grew more and more violent, and Ty Lee began to feel a distinctive warmth growing in her friend's palms. Azula pulled away, jerking her arms in impeded versions of familiar forms until smoke burst from her fists.

The acrobat's grey eyes lit up in nervousness. _Oh, Agni. Of all the times for her chi to unblock!_ "Azula, please! Calm down!" she pleaded, reaching out to try and restrain the princess' bending motions. Her hands were batted away viciously and met with more feral screeches.

_She's…she's dangerous, at least to herself. I have to. _Ty Lee winced at what she knew she had to do: the exact act that had shattered the meager trust the princess had given her. With a series of quick pinches and jabs, the smoke extinguished from Azula's wrists as her arms fell limp to her sides.

"You fucking bitch!" the princess tried to scream. But now, her frustration with her own powerlessness and constraints showed its toll, and tears began to well up in her fiery eyes. "You did this once for my brother, and nothing's changed! I was just blind when I thought I could trust you!" Her voice remained sharp and vicious, but tears began flooded down her cheeks. "Get out!"

Ty Lee's instincts were to leave while she could. It was beginning to seem far too much like her first night on the island, and she'd cried for hours after that frenzied tirade from the princess. _No, this is different! _She forced the bravery to look into Azula's glowering, amber eyes. _She's hurt this time. _

"No," Ty Lee responded quietly, but firmly. She knelt down and moved her paralyzed friend into a more comfortable position on the mattress; she'd fallen rather gracelessly after getting chi blocked.

"Get out," the princess tried to command, but her voice had turned soft and shaky under her sobbing.

"No," the acrobat refused again. She laid down beside the princess and hoisted her upper body to rest on top of her so that her head laid nestled between her shoulder and breast. "I'm not going anywhere, Azula."

"You don't want to be here," Azula whimpered back. "You betrayed me."

Ty Lee looked down at her princess with hurt in her eyes. She raised a gentle hand up to Azula's cheeks and brushed away the tears. "'Zula, I didn't. I would never hurt you. I belong at your side."

The firebender tossed her head to brush off Ty Lee's hand. "But you did," she cried pathetically.

"I had to. You were going to kill Mai."

"That's just it. You defended Mai. She, Iroh, and _Mother_ always fawned over Zuko, and he favored them the same way. The only one who never had anyone was—"

"Zula!" her friend interrupted, her surprise and sadness evident in her voice. _Agni, does she really believe these things? _"That's not true at all!"

"Oh? You were there most of the time. When did my mother raise a finger for me? Hiro? And if it came to a choice for Mai between me and Zuko, that fucking bit—"

"Even if you're right about them," Ty Lee interrupted again. "You're still wrong. I've always adored you. I would've died in that agni kai for you if you let me. I'm still here." Now somewhat seasoned having her affection brushed off by Azula, the acrobat returned her hand to her princess' cheek, running her knuckles soothingly over pale, flushed skin.

Azula shut her eyes, but didn't turn away from the embrace this time. "And?" she questioned with her still-shaky voice. "What is that to show me?"

The young noblewoman sighed. She wasn't sure how she could convince Azula of her loyalty or sincerity for her. She didn't even know if she could with how suspicious and guarded the princess was. "It means that I'm here, because I want to be, because I—" She paused thoughtfully. It made sense in Ty Lee's own mind how she felt, but when it came to putting into an understandable and communicable package, her thoughts spun in circles. _Damnit! _ She cursed in uncharacteristic frustration. Talking usually came easily to her, but for some reason, she was getting twisted up. "Because I really care for you," she finally finished. It wasn't quite what she meant, but it was the best her words could do for her for now.

Azula made a weak scoff, but when Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her and hugged her limp body tightly, she made no verbal objections. The acrobat knew what that scoff meant. Azula didn't want to overtly reject what her companion insisted upon. _If I doubt her any further, it'll just turn into an "I really mean it!" "No, you don't!" back and forth squabble, and that won't get us anywhere. _The princess rationalized to herself.

She wasn't quite ready to admit to her more private and embarrassing thoughts, but she didn't think to deny them either. She didn't argue or bark back at Ty Lee's affectionate claim, because, deeper down, the raging, paranoid, neurotic princess was still a fourteen-year-old girl. And now with Ozai deposed and her armies and intimidated servants loyal to the new Fire Lord, she was completely alone. With all her armor stripped down, Azula was having her own vulnerability revealed to her in the way that once disgusted and offended her the most: her loneliness and longing for other humans.

Subconsciously, she knew this. She knew she couldn't bully away the haunting menaces in her mind—the ones that made her seem so "disturbed"—with firebending or threats. So for now, she would accept Ty Lee's claim with at least some potential. But Azula being typical Azula, she rationalized and guarded against disappointment. _She'll have to prove it, though._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, after writing that Ty Lee's eyes were grey until now, I went through a bunch of stills and finally gave in to what other fiction kept describing her eye color as. I re-uploaded the previous chapters with the correction. I _guess_ they could be grey instead of brown :P And, I think I can use her odd appearance (relative to the Fire Nation) for the story.

Thank you to those who have been reading and commenting through the buildup! As much as I love Tyzula sex in the first chapter, I'm not sure if I can see Azula doing that : )


	6. The Father

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ozai waved off his guards briskly as soon as they'd opened the imposing doors of the throne room. Princess Azula marched up to her father confidently, without pause and knelt in her royal armor before the Fire Lord's flaming dais.

"Azula."

"Yes, Father?"

"You were summoned, because I demand your services. Word of my coronation has spread infectiously across the nobility, and they're not pleased of my new…self-anointed title."

"Oh?" the princess responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, the minions are fearful of what will become of their rank once we end this war. The whispers are that once I crown myself the Phoenix King, I'll rule the world—let alone the nation—with even more centralized power, leaving them meager peasants with a title." The Fire Lord paused and bore his eyes into his daughter until he was satisfied she'd absorbed his words. She didn't flinch. "I'm sure you're aware, daughter, that there is no room for doubt about my supreme right to rule…especially amongst anyone with even minimal political influence."

"Of course, my Lord Father," she replied with certainty.

"Good. I've summoned the dissenters to the palace for a meeting tomorrow. I'd like for you to be at my side. At the slightest expression of doubt or insolence, you are to show them how the royal family conducts…diplomacy." His ending tone hinted at both sinister intentions and smug jest, and his firebending prodigy took no pause to catch onto it.

With a simple bow, she grinned back at her father. "Understood, my lord."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It may be true that your lineage is royal, Fire Lord Ozai, but that sovereignty has never been so grossly abused in Fire Nation history!" Lord Jiao, the leader of the rebellious noblemen barked accusingly.

"The lords have always been loyal to the Fire Lord, and this is how we're repaid?" another chimed in.

Ozai had called this meeting to invite his disgruntled subordinates to lay out their complaints, and they had taken full—and imprudent—advantage of the open floor, delving immediately and tactlessly into accusations and self-interests. The princess sat at the right hand of her father, relishing in their ignorance. _People of true strength would not show such emotion, especially so soon._

They were so caught up in voicing their grievances that none of the noblemen noticed the chilling calm and silence of the Fire Lord. Instead, they became even more frustrated and aggressive as he refused to acknowledge their concerns or even the fact that they were upset at all.

Their ranting continued for several minutes with Ozai remaining in his throne, cross armed and glaring, until Lord Jiao's frustration boiled over. "Enough of this charade, Ozai! Why did you summon us here if not to threaten or punish us? We know you have no interest in quelling our concerns, so what will it be? Hmm? Where is your show of power to force our hand into quivering back with our tails between our legs?"

The Fire Lord's eyes narrowed into a murderous glare into Jiao. "I have no need for words or cheap tricks to back my authority. I _am_ power, and your very subservience here proves that."

Jiao's temper flared at his ruler's arrogance. He and the other noblemen knew that they going to be exterminated for their rebelliousness even if they hadn't attended the Fire Lord's meeting, and they came prepared to take appropriate risks to put forth their own display of power. "If this is true, your majesty, then the lords and I must admit our inferiority to your power. We are prepared to die for our insubordination, but only at the hands of her." He thrust an angry finger at Azula. "Your most loyal and powerful supporter, Fire Lord, against your most despicable of traitors. If you are fear and power itself, then let's see your greatest weapon at work."

Despite maintaining his livid and violent expression, the Fire Lord was now struck with a dilemma. There were a dozen noblemen, all of whom were powerful firebenders like their ancestors who once won their title and land in battle. He knew his prodigy could crush any one of them in an individual agni kai, but this…untraditional melee of twelve against one left him certain she would eventually be slaughtered.

But, if he were to decline the challenge, he would be tipping his hand, showing the slightest doubt in his primary instrument of destruction and conquests. If he was shown to think his daughter—who he himself had glorified as the symbol of perfection and deadly precision—was anything but invincible, then he would admit to the Fire Nation that he lacked similar confidence in his ability to win the war and be worthy of the throne.

If he weren't so masterful at hiding his emotions, he would have grit his teeth and begun to mourn the loss of either scenario. It was a risk he had to take he decided. Even when she's killed midway through the duel, she would have taken enough of them down to have died honorably and for him to finish off himself. With the enemy leadership eliminated, he could then proceed to exterminate the dissenting voices in the Fire Nation ranks without exposing himself to be a coward. In his mind, it was settled.

"Very well, Jiao. You're a fool to venture such a challenge, and you'll soon be shown why."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Azula stood opposite her line of opponents in the royal courtyard. The agni kai chamber's single plank design was too narrow to accommodate the daunting number of combatants now facing off against the Fire Nation heroine. Courtiers and military leaders had gathered to the event, none foolish enough to cheer against their princess. No one, except Azula, was certain she would win, but at the nigh impossible chance she did, loyalty to Jiao's nobility would have met with gruesome consequences.

The princess had no idea that her own leader and father was already prepared for her to be sacrificed for his political face. She had never tasted defeat before and had had it drilled into her mind by Ozai that defeat was not in her blood; she was incapable of it. So, confident and masterful as ever, she held her defensive form calmly, unaware of the threat the noblemen posed or her father's resignation of her.

The two noblemen at the ends of their semi-circle formation advanced first, thrusting their fists and knees to send walls of fire at the prodigy. Without so much as shuffling her feet, she dispersed their fiery blasts with the wave of her hands. A smirk crept across her face, which the group of rebels returned. That had just been a courtesy warning.

Azula sent a wave of blue flame into the center where Jiao stood, causing them to break rank and rush to attempt to surround her. But, the princess was a master strategist, as well as bender. She'd memorized faces of the outer noblemen and picked them out as they scattered about her. They were such fools, standing with Jiao in the middle with the less prestigious lords represented at the ends. Lesser family names meant lesser pedigrees of firebenders; had they been more successful in their conquests, their title and influence would've improved dramatically. She whipped her arms, pointing in opposite directions across her body and sent streams of lightning straight into the chests of the two pawns. They convulsed in the air as their organs were electrified, their freshly dead bodies colliding with the surrounding stone walls.

"Very impressive, princess!" Jiao called out, smiling. "But Lord Zhang and Kuo were lowly benders who couldn't even conjure lightning. It was unfair for them to face you anyways!"

With that, he and the three benders facing her stayed their feet and flexed their arms back and forth across their centers. She'd allowed herself to be surrounded and had no choice but to watch them summon electricity in their palms. She knew they couldn't hold it, though. They weren't powerful enough to hold that much raw power. Once the lightning spewed from their body, they had no choice but to bolt it towards her. _Wait…wait._ She told herself. Their arms moved in unison, presumably because they had all learned to bend lightning together, which the princess duly noted. They'd strike all at once; she only had to get out of one place at one time.

Their arms slowly returned to gather across their chests and, with a flick of their wrists… _Now!_ Azula backflipped behind one of her rear opponents and gave him a violent flame kick forward into the direct path of four strands of lightning. The nobleman let out a chilling screech and stood spasming in place before crumbling to the ground, his chest and stomach charred black, bloody, and torn open.

The princess looked down at their handiwork and chuckled confidently.

"Enough!" Jiao growled, his earlier arrogance now slipping. "We challenged you to prove your royal mettle, your pure and unquestionable power. Enough trickery and letting us beat ourselves. Stay your ground, Princess, and we'll stay ours!"

The nine remaining noblemen collapsed back into their original near-linear formation opposite the princess and began to lightningbend. As each of their two fingers waved ominously through the air in unison, Ozai's eyes allowed a single, shameful twitch. Luckily, his betrayers and his spectators were intently focused not to notice, but he let slip his inner dreadfulness. This would be the fall of his great pet prodigy. And although he no longer thought her to be a necessity, she was a powerful ally and not one to part with easily. He inhaled silently and braced himself to witness the destruction of his greatest project. In one sweep, the rebels snapped their fingers towards Azula's position, sending nine distinct surges of energy right at her. Ozai's inner self cringed. This was the end.

The bolts struck her, all at once like they had intended, but she didn't collapse. She didn't even lose footing. The princess clenched every muscle in her body, gritting her teeth and growling furiously as lightning encased her entire body. Her screams quickly escalated from strained to agonizing. This was the end of the great Princess Azula; the audience was sure of it.

But then, her back leg bent, and she swiftly stepped forward with her opposite leg and thrust both palms forward with a shriek that seemed to scare death itself away. The lightning sheathing her body burst forward from her hands, sending a devastating, shapeless wave of energy into the bodies of four adjacent noblemen.

Again, Ozai's eyes widened momentarily, as he let slip another uncharacteristic show of emotion: surprise. He'd seen lightning bending before from the useless Prince Zuko on the day of Black Sun, but he had used some cowardly water trickery to redirect lightning. Azula had harnessed the lightning by sheer brute force, absorbing and then commanding it. What the earthbenders did with their rock-armor suits, Azula had done with lightning. Pure and lethal energy, controlled at her will.

She returned smoothly to defensive formation, now panting and sweating, but with a fantastically victorious grin on her face. "You're right, Lord Jiao! There seems to be no need for me to so much as move from my place right here to humiliate you."

It was clear that they were outmatched and now with even fewer numbers, clearly defeated. But partially out of pride and partially out of stubbornness, the lords refused to surrender. Perhaps they knew death would be their fate either way now. In one last attempt to overpower the lone princess, they executed a more elaborate form and sent five imposing bolts towards the prodigy.

But now, Azula was no longer content to merely defeat her opponents. She was a child and servant of Ozai. It was in her nature and her duty to shame and intimidate them. She allowed the lightning to strike her, let it course throughout and around her body. Then, in a similar fashion as she'd just done, she thrust her palms into the air. The lightning shot into the clouds, crackled and thundered ominously in the now-electrified sky, and then rained down in four distinct prongs. Miserable and tortured cries filled the courtyard, as each stream singed and mutilated the bodies of four noblemen. They fell, leaving Jiao as the last man standing. Her attack had been more precise than her first attempt to redirect lightning. She wanted them slain, but she wanted him to watch and to realize his disgraceful loss.

She locked her golden eyes onto his now-horrified ones and smiled wildly. Without a word, she turned to approach her father's throne. "Fire Lord, please allow me to present the insurgent leader to your custody," she proclaimed proudly with a bow. The spectators erupted into a roar at her spectacular display of power. One teenaged girl against a dozen firebending masters…

Right then, Ozai was brought to a devastating revelation: his princess was no little girl anymore. True, he had done everything in his power to strip her of her childhood and train her from the cradle to be become his trump card in this century-long war. But now, his ultimate weapon had become a doomsday machine, far too powerful and dangerous for him to try to control for his own purposes. The Fire Lord may have been a sadist, a narcissist, and a warmonger, but he was no fool. Her bending had surpassed his and anyone else's who was loyal to him. She was a threat to his power, and consequently, his rule.

He had apprenticed his daughter long before he learned of Sozin's comet, and now that he'd versed himself in the military capacity that its empowerment allowed, he was confident he could win the war without his dear daughter. A mere hour ago, he had preemptively accepted her death and allowed the sacrifice to carry on. But ironically, she proved herself all too worthy a successor. She was a threat, and threats had to be eliminated.

It was now obvious that bodily violence would no longer be a viable approach to ensuring her submission. It was likely that in a test of firebending, she would defeat him. So, with pride in his eyes and praise on his lips, the Fire Lord thanked his daughter for her suppression of the noble uprising. In his rancid mind, however, he had already begun to plan his attack on her fragilely constructed psyche.

He started subtly, ordering servants to "hide" forgotten keepsakes in plain sight in Azula's chambers. First, it was a hairbrush she'd permanently borrowed from Mai, then a crumpled scroll on which young Ty Lee had written her a poem during their Academy years. He wanted her to feel betrayal and loneliness.

After trinkets from her friends had taken their toll on the princess, Ozai noticed a certain glimmer of confidence lacking in her fiery eyes. She was trying to mask it, but it was obvious to someone of his perceptiveness that her pride and stoicism was being eroded. Then, the princess began to find her heirlooms and loving notes Ursa had left for Zuko, notes of the tone and affection that she'd never received from her mother. Ursa exemplified the myth of unconditional love between parent and child to Azula. She was the princess' proof that no such love existed, or only existed for fools like Zuko; she exemplified the polar opposite of what a mother should, and her father knew that. Ozai wanted her to feel utter rejection and judgment.

Then, he played the final move himself. After telling her she wouldn't be accompanying him back to Bah Sing Se, he pulled her over in private and berated her. He told her the war was practically won, with or without her. He told her she should have nothing but gratitude that she was still allowed to serve him when the need for her had expired. He told her that she was undeserving of the token title of Fire Lord, as he alone would always hold power; it was merely a generous gift for her meager service. He wanted her to feel useless, unworthy, and helpless.

Ozai knew all Azula knew was war. He'd handpicked her as the firebender with the greatest potential just barely after she could walk. He'd done all he could to fill her life with nothing but physical and military training. He vilified anything else as weakness or distractions and convinced her that she hated them, too. So once he'd made sure that distractions such as friends or family elicited nothing but rage and bitterness in his daughter's heart, he struck at her last grasp at meaning. By telling her she had no place in the war and would never rule with his same mandate, she had nothing left. The stage was set perfectly for her breaking point. Katara and Zuko's duel with her had merely dropped the hammer on already shattering glass.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ty Lee woke up to convulsions back against her body. She'd fallen asleep the same way the entire week, with her arms wrapped around Azula's waist and her chest pressed close to the princess' back. She'd been so pleased that Azula allowed her to hold her like that every night, even though she never reciprocated the embrace. Not being brushed off by the firebender was already an honor of its own, and she indulged in it happily.

Sometimes, she'd wake up to find Azula sweating and growling in her sleep. She didn't dare wake her princess up, but she did run her hands up and down her side, brush the stray hairs out of her face and kiss her sweetly on the cheek. Those tender gestures seemed to help—at least in Ty Lee's mind—so tonight, she groggily reached to pet and comfort Azula in the same way.

But, Azula wasn't being haunted by the same dreams and hallucinations that normally visited her in her sleeping and waking hours. This was much worse. This was real, and she was remembering all the very real things that had happened to her just before Sozin's comet. She remembered the real betrayals, the real loneliness, and the real devastation and confusion when she realized that what she'd spent her life on, all that she knew, had been in vain.

Now that the war was over, the feelings only intensified. If she was useless and not in line to rule when the Fire Nation was in power, what was she now? She was an outdated war machine, fresh out of enemies and unwelcome in her home that once glorified her. Sometimes when she realized the truth of her situation, she longed for the hallucinations of fat Iroh's tea shop and that little bald avatar's sky bison over this dismal reality.

Just as Ty Lee's hand had brushed against the princess' pale face, she felt tears and heard a choked laugh burst from Azula's mouth. "Ty! Ty, let me ask you a question!" she asked, giggling through sobs.

The acrobat was nervous. Normally, Azula's nightmares or day terrors led her into fits of rage, never sadness or…humor. "Ummm…ok, 'Zula," she responded hesitantly.

"Do you think I'm perfect?" The princess rolled onto her side to face Ty Lee. Her golden eyes were coated in tears, but still managed to stay bright and wide with her question.

"Y-yes, princess," Ty Lee responded hesitantly. _Is this a trap? Is she about to get angry at me? _"I've always thought you were beautiful, brave, and so, so smart."

The firebender burst into excited laughter and grabbed Ty Lee's shirt, shaking her playfully. "I know! I know I am! I've worked my entire life to be!" She tugged on her friend's night shirt, pulling her closer into a hug. "Do you know what's even funnier? That was just the problem! Hahahaha!"

Thoroughly confused now, the acrobat's eyes blinked themselves more widely opened. "Ummm…what do you mean, princess?"

"I was everything, _everything_ my father and the Fire Nation expected me to be. I was the strongest, the most powerful, the most intelligent princess imaginable…and it was too much for him!" She paused to gasp for breath between her speech and her laughter. Panting gently, she started to tremble against the embrace she'd forced upon Ty Lee. She was bawling now. "But, he wanted a weapon, not a daughter or an heir. When I'd served my purpose, he discarded me. He took my purpose away from me. Then Zuko came back and took my kingdom."

Azula was laughing like drunkard, all while sobbing like a baby. She had to laugh at the incredible irony that was her life. She had been just a little _too_ perfect, so much so that she was a threat to the one person who had made himself and his kingdom her entire reason for living. But, it still clawed at her young, barely experienced heart. She had her dream taken away from her and had nothing to fall back on.

Her paradoxical actions made her seem insane, but in truth, this was Azula at her closest to reality. She had to laugh to cope with what made her cry. She'd had the same impulse that first time she saw Ty Lee again. She'd called out excitedly at Zuzu at the new toy he'd brought for her, but internally, she was a wreck. She wanted to ask why she didn't come sooner, why she betrayed her, what Mai had over her. She wanted to hug and cradle and punish and murder her all at once. So, she had to smile and laugh on the outside to cover it up.

Ty Lee had wrapped her toned arms tightly around the hysterical princess. She placed a hand in Azula's raven locks and held her between the crook of her shoulder and chin while shushing her soothingly. "'Zula, shhh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm right here, and no one can take me from you."

"No…but you can leave," she stated ominously, as if she were certain it would happen. The inane laughter had stopped, but she was still streaming tears down her cheeks.

"I'm exactly where I want to be right now."

"You left before," the princess again spoke flatly. She wasn't accusing Ty Lee this time, just stating the facts. Or "facts," as she perceived them; striking her down to save Mai was all the same as leaving her.

"Only because you were going to do something you didn't mean to do."

"Oh, I meant it. I'd do it again right now if the situation arose…and I'd do the same to you if you betrayed me again."

A scowl flashed over Ty lee's face for a brief moment. _Why does she always have to do this…? She won't just be hurt. She always has to get bitter and start attacking when she's upset. _She peeled the princess off her and braced her hands on her shoulders, forcing a distance, while squaring the firebender's body up so that she had to face her. Azula's golden eyes were hollowed, lacking in their usual brilliant sheen. Ty Lee stared right into them, trying to stifle her usual cheerfulness to come across as sincerely as she meant to be.

"Azula, I know you've always been smarter than me, but you don't…get it. You know I don't care about politics or rewards. I have nothing to gain by being here. I just want to be. I want to be, because you're here, and I-" she paused, somewhat thrown off guard by the willingness that Azula looked back at her. She didn't feel intimidated or threatened or rejected by the princess; she was actually listening, not trying to set a trap or coming up with a snide response.

Despite her tendency to brim with honest admiration, Ty Lee was taken aback. Her princess was looking at her with such new and unfamiliar vulnerability. And of all the occasions that the acrobat looked at Azula in awe of her beauty, intelligence, and strength, she suddenly couldn't bring herself to shower her with affection. Now, she was scared, because this time her words weren't sure to be met with cold dismissal or mockery. The hopefulness and hurt in the princess' eyes indicated that she might actually believe her this time—or, even worse, reciprocate—and having her feelings known and taken seriously embarrassed Ty Lee.

Words that normally spilled so easily now failed her.

Gazing back into those brilliant golden eyes, the acrobat discovered an entirely new Azula to cherish and adore, and it was just as wonderful as the girl she'd always known. The masterfully calculating and powerful Fire Nation princess could also be tender and vulnerable; even if it were just a short glimpse, Ty Lee saw that there was room in her purportedly hardened heart where she _needed_ and _wanted_ her. Needless to say, after a lifetime of rejection and unrequited warmth, especially towards an optimistic and loving girl who wore her feelings on her sleeves, the change was welcomed with elation.

Ty Lee's seriously face gave way to her genuine smile. "You don't have to worry about me leaving, because, well, I-"

Another pause as Azula held up her needy, anxious expression. Ty Lee's timidity resurfaced. Words were failing her again.

With slight frustration, a good deal of nervousness, but even more prayer for the best, the acrobat expressed herself the only way she could at that moment. She wrapped her fingers into Azula's dark tresses and pulled her forward, crushing her lips with her own.

To her delight, her princess didn't pull away and their lips pressed together, and after a few moments, she dared to open her mouth. Azula followed suit, but their lips converged again quickly to return to the original embrace, eager pink lips pressed upon helpless, shy ones.

Their eyes were sealed shut, as they held the kiss. Bliss surged through Ty Lee's body, as her clumsy show of affection wasn't rejected. _Perfect… I couldn't find the words, but this…perfect. It's exactly what I meant._ Her lips curled into a wide smile, as she pulled away, eyes still closed.

She opened them to meet yet another wonderfully new expression on Azula's face. It was still wishful, but the sadness seemed gone. She was shocked, confused, self-conscious, but not at all remorseful. She looked up at her grinning acrobat and returned her ecstatic look with what could only be described as naïve trust. Ty Lee interpreted her to be saying, "I'm happy that happened. Don't make me regret it." She didn't expect Azula to admit that, of course, but Ty Lee was used to reading her by now and just _knew_.

She wanted to reassure her princess, to make sure that Azula knew she'd really meant that affection for her. She reached out and wrapped both arms tightly around the firebender's slender shoulders and leaned in for another confident kiss.

Another few moments passed with the girls resting in that embrace. Then, Azula thoughtlessly brought up her hands to hold her acrobat the same way she was being held. Her leather shackles cut off her reach, and she growled softly in frustration.

Without an instant of thought, Ty Lee unbuckled the bindings from her princess' wrists, then did the same with her ankle restraints. She hastily tossed them aside before returning her lips to their place over Azula's, eliciting a quiet moan from the princess. Ty Lee leaned into the bed, forcing the other girl's body onto the mattress before rolling onto her side.

Their mouths collided repeatedly in timid, closed-mouth pecks, as their hands wandered through hair, across cheeks, down sides, but ventured no further. Ty Lee had meant to show her how she felt, to explain why she was being so senselessly loyal and patient with the princess. Any more affection would have soiled her honest, tender expression. So, after their lips pressed together only a few more times, the girls pulled away, seemingly aware of the same understanding simultaneously.

Azula returned to her place nestled into Ty Lee's neck, breathing in her girlishly intoxicating scent, as the acrobat's strong arms held her tightly. With her princess wrapped possessively around her body, Ty Lee nerves and excitement eased into relief, satisfaction. She loved this side of Azula. She loved being able to be honest without being scolded, but at the same time she knew she couldn't have shown her what her words really meant any sooner. Without another word spoken, she dozed off with only one thought. _Perfect…_

Azula's head, however, was spinning. She laid peacefully and let Ty Lee grasp onto her body, but inside, she was still frazzled. Ty Lee, her best friend for a decade Ty Lee, kissed her. _It wasn't a friendly kiss, either. Was it? It wasn't on the cheek… And, she wasn't being all airheaded and teasing like she usually is. Does this mean she…wants me? Damnit!_

A few of the same thoughts she'd had earlier came back to haunt her. If only she'd had more exposure to things other than war. If only she knew how to interpret other people's affections when it didn't involve calculating weaknesses. As her frustration at her own cluelessness grew, she forced those confused thoughts out of her mind. _Whatever Ty Lee meant by the kiss…kisses, I suppose, it felt nice. It felt like when she used to hold me til I could sleep except…better. Whatever she wants out of this, she'll make clear soon enough. Ty Lee could never keep a secret, especially with her mouth running non-stop. _

Ty Lee exhaled deeply, letting a quiet hum out in her sleep. Subconsciously, she hugged the princess tighter for a second, as if checking to make sure she was still there.

Against all her characteristic tendencies, Azula's lips bent upwards in a smile. Whatever was happening was new and not quite clear. She definitely had her suspicions and kept Ty Lee's having to prove herself in the front of her mind. But not even the stubborn and strong-willed fire princess could stop herself. She liked it.

She liked it…and didn't want it ruined just yet—not until she decided she didn't want it, not until Ty Lee proved herself a traitor again, so the trust could be cleanly destroyed. This, of course, was what Azula told herself and wanted to believe; she wanted to believe she was controlling the situation and could break it whenever she willed it. But despite these protective barriers she was building against Ty Lee in her mind, she found herself wiggling discretely out of the acrobat's grasp. She crawled over to her leather bindings and reapplied them to her wrists before nestling herself back into Ty Lee's arms.

She liked it and didn't want to jeopardize it when it might possibly become something she genuinely wants. She would be perfectly fine if it disappointed, as people inevitably do, but would give it a chance temporarily.

That's what Azula told herself, channeling fourteen years of Fire Lord Ozai himself. She wasn't ready to admit anything more, even to herself, but Ty Lee knew regardless. When it came to Azula, Ty Lee had the annoying habit of always knowing. If Ty Lee would have seen what was happening, she would've known the truth behind the princess' self-conscious and guarded actions.

Somewhere inside, the vulnerable and sweet Azula that only Ty Lee saw knew that the acrobat wasn't a threat to her heart. It was the other way around, and she wouldn't let that happen. Despite telling herself that she was protecting herself from Ty Lee's emotional games, she'd crawled back into bed only after tying herself up again, because _no one_ hurts Ty Lee. She wouldn't wake up as a dangerous, unrestrained monster next to her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finally, a kiss! Let me know what you think.


	7. The Innocence

I apologize for the time it took me between these updates. Thank you all for reading and leaving feedback/suggestions. It is all very much appreciated! I love hearing from you

So now, the story finally earns its M rating… Please be warned of the mature (sexual) themes to follow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ever since that first kiss, Ty Lee had refused to keep Azula in her restraints, but somehow woke up to the princess bound up on her bed every morning. At first, she thought Jue or the guards were the ones doing it to protect her until she caught the princess shackling herself in the middle of the night. She fell back asleep smiling that night and all the following nights. Not the typical childish grin that Ty Lee usually wore, but a softer smile of contentment. Azula was recognizing she could be dangerous. Or, Azula didn't want to put her at risk when they slept together. The acrobat Lee wasn't sure which it was or if it were both, but she accepted it as a comforting sign that her princess was getting better.

Ty Lee took such slight gestures as encouragement and began to take liberties in Azula's confinement. She took the princess on walks along the shore, meals in the gardens, but never anything very involved yet. There still was very little conversation, and Azula's habitual thrashing at nightmares and occasional zone-outs made it apparent that anything more active might be futile or cause a meltdown. Nonetheless, she reasoned it was better than having her tied up in that room all day like she had been at first.

Tonight, they passed their time on the bedroom's terrace, doing nothing more than lying together in open air. Naturally, Ty Lee drowned any silence with her own chatter. She'd been told to talk, after all.

"And that's why really, when you asked the ringleader to unleash the lionbuffalo and rhinocerosbears under my net, I wasn't that scared. It's all part of the act! The acrobats and clowns put on a face for the audience, so they think we're terrified and doing something amazing when those animals spend day and night being trained for us."

"Mmm, I see," Azula muttered. She was only half listening to Ty Lee's banter, but now by her own choosing. She'd become more and more lucid ever since her friend had started to spend the nights with her. Being Azula, she kept her clear-mindedness to herself when she was lucky enough to have it. Ty Lee often rambled about nothing in particular, so there was no real need to respond. Plus, she was convinced not to let her guard down just yet; she wanted to save her focus for observing her silly acrobat.

Her mind still heard the same ominous warnings and still remembered the violent lessons of betrayal and abandonment. She wouldn't and couldn't easily ignore them, since they had been quite her reality and always could be again, which is why she so suspiciously studied her friend for ulterior motives or insincerity. But somehow, each tender squeeze of Ty Lee's hand, each brushing of her lips against her skin made the seemingly ever-threatening betrayal less believable for reasons the princess was unwilling to acknowledge.

To Azula, it was merely the passing of time that allowed her recovery, or more preferably, her conquering her demons by force of mental fortitude and will. That, and she'd been presented with a distraction almost as attention-worthy as her anger and bitterness: Ty Lee.

The princess ran her fingers over Ty Lee's toned forearm that wrapped around her, relishing in the silky texture of her skin. It amazed her that such a trained and sculpted physique could move with such speed and grace. She couldn't deny that even if the acrobat meant to manipulate or disappoint her, her presence offered at least the pleasure of her body itself.

The acrobat continued to chatter as she'd been requested to do at the start of their stay on the island, but Azula couldn't be bothered to catch what she was saying. Her tortured mind was being willfully suppressed by her body's musings. She rolled over on the mat to lie facing Ty Lee, but rested her head below face level so her view took in all of her friend.

She was beautiful. Azula knew it, and, to a degree, it frustrated her. The princess hated to admit to herself that she was and had always been slightly jealous of Ty Lee. She watched her cheerful friend grow into her body before she and most other girls did. The acrobat seemed to have been spared the awkward developmental years of adolescence and skipped right to womanhood from her slim, athletic limbs to her full and feminine chest.

That wasn't the worst part, though. Azula wasn't merely jealous of Ty Lee. When she took the time to study her form and ignore whatever evils she may be plotting, she found herself oddly captivated. Ty Lee was the closest to physical perfection that Azula had ever seen. She was agile while still elegant, feminine while still powerful. And to top it off, she had an adorably girlish face with the biggest, most lively gray eyes that could force even her into a smile. The princess wouldn't go as far as to say that she admired the girl's body, for such a compliment would be too respectful for a former and potential traitor. But, to her own chagrin, she had to admit she loved watching and feeling it. A normal person—one not bombarded by paranoia and denial—would have had to call it desire.

In response to Azula's turning to face her, Ty Lee wrapped her arms tighter around the princess and hummed a satisfied "Mmm," as she tilted her chin down to kiss the top of her head. She seemed to be perfectly content just to lay there with the princess like that, but Azula continued her exploration. She ran her fingertips again over Ty Lee's arms, starting at her shoulders then trailing down to her hands. She moved on to her sides, curving around to the acrobat's bare midsection.

A smirk nearly escaped the princess as she reveled in how perfectly feminine Ty Lee was: soft and welcoming with underlying strength. And further, Ty Lee was responding just as she wanted her to. She lay there quietly, allowing only satisfied and accepting murmurs to escape from lips as Azula did what she pleased, without any regard to whether or not she were invited to. Perhaps the only thing the princess loved more than taking what she wanted was having it given to her on a silver platter.

Azula brought her lips to Ty Lee's skin, kissing her softly on the neck. She, in turn, let out a pleased moan and began to smile widely. It had been her showering Azula with affection the past weeks; to have her not only reciprocate, but initiate contact brought her joy. She was happy enough not to be shoved off when she kissed and held her usually cold and reserved princess, but to be sought after…that was a whole different realm of pleasure for Ty Lee.

Azula hand passed over the acrobat's midsection several times as she took in how perfectly toned the muscle was until she trailed her hand back up to her chest. Without hesitation, she took Ty Lee's breast into her hand and caressed it firmly. The noblewoman let out a quick gasp and began to breathe shakily.

The princess didn't look up. Though it seemed like she didn't notice the effect she was having on the girl, she was very pleased with her friend's lack of objection. She was enjoying Ty Lee's body, and the increasing warmth between them told her that the sensation was mutual.

She curled her fingers under Ty Lee's top and breast bindings and, with a single authoritative jerk, started a rip in both pieces of fabric. The princess could no longer suppress her grin. She reached up with her other hand and tore her friend's covers off at an agonizingly slow pace. She wanted to build anticipation for herself, but also, she wanted Ty Lee to feel herself being exposed.

With the final strip of fabric torn, Azula pulled away the garments in one swift motion, revealing the acrobat's perfect, round breasts for her sight alone. Her grin faded into a look of intensity, as her hands returned to their position over Ty Lee's now bare chest. She massaged them slowly, never breaking focus with her eyes while she moved her fingers over and over the girl's sensitive pink nipples in a circular motion.

Ty Lee whimpered at each stroke of Azula's fingers, but she made no move to interfere with what the princess wanted. If she wanted to play with her breasts for hours and go no further, she wouldn't utter a word of protest; if Azula wanted it, she would give it.

In the privacy of her own mind, Ty Lee had imagined her first sexual experience just like this. There had been the boys, of course, but they were more like sources of entertainment and attention than anyone she'd want to give herself to. She'd always followed Azula, always admired her and done anything she'd ask. Since their childhood, the princess had possessed her in so many ways that surrendering her body to her for her pleasure, rather than her duties, seemed natural. And, as soon as her adolescent body discovered desire, the confident and powerful firebender had become the object of her lust—or, perhaps more accurately, her submission.

There were two scenarios that dominated the acrobat's fantasies. They varied in detail with each night the thoughts crossed her mind, but stayed easily recognizable in the power dynamic they reflected. She either saw herself being commanded by a curt, "Ty Lee, kneel," then being ordered to pleasure Azula orally, or she saw herself lying submissively beneath the princess as forceful, self-assured fingers took her innocence.

Ty Lee wasn't sure which was about to occur, but she felt the same wetness growing between her legs and intense warmth encasing her body as she did when she allowed herself to indulge in her fantasies.

There she lay, a pretty little girl willing to be taken. Azula felt an entirely new and exhilarating rush of power; here was an opportunity not to destroy or humiliate another human being, but possess one. It was an amazing sensation of both domination and control, and she wanted more of it.

She leaned forward and took a hardened, pink nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it repeatedly. Ty Lee moaned more loudly than before, unable to control her whimpers or gasps. She didn't dare grab the back of Azula's head to encourage her, but her audible responses were more than sufficient to stimulate the princess. The royal felt her body rise nearly to the same heat she bore while firebending as she turned to pay the other breast the same attention and forced even more panicked sounds from Ty Lee.

_Damnit…_ Azula began to curse to herself. She was enjoying this a bit too much. She wanted to and could possess Ty Lee. She could pry her legs into a spread eagle and take her innocence however she saw fit. _Maybe with my mouth…but probably just my hand._ The image of Ty Lee's most intimate surrender made her return a quiet moan, and her eyes shut in order to more fully picture it. She could possess Ty Lee, but instead she found herself giving a little too much back. If it were a master and servant, a conqueror and a victim as it should be, she wouldn't close her eyes and give her subject the satisfaction of hearing a moan. She would stare her down with those imposing golden eyes and take her whether she liked it or not, with no remorse or pause. She and she alone would take pleasure in the act, and Ty Lee's body would be a mere vessel for that to occur.

But somehow, she wasn't; she was slipping. What both girls had always envisioned as an execution of long-planned submission and domination was becoming a blurred exchange of giving and taking, and it wasn't clear which was enjoying it more. _Damnit…!_

She almost indulged. Her mind almost stayed hypnotized by the thought of the beautiful acrobat happily offering her body up for Azula's taking. Her hand wandered further down and almost began to solidify the embrace. Despite her apprehension towards the fact that Ty Lee was also enjoying herself, she probably would have continued happily until she heard him again.

_You never learn, do you? Perhaps I was the fool for calling you a prodigy._

_Damnit! _Azula now growled to herself in anger, not frustration. This of all times for her to start losing control of her mental clarity…

_As if it weren't a disgrace for my daughter to look upon such a trivial girl with desire, I find her making love to her as if she were an equal_.

The princess' muscles began to tense at the hint of impending rage. She did _not_ want to see herself as making love to Ty Lee. Her friend was attractive, physically; that's all she'd admit to yet. She wanted to fuck her and nothing more.

_Tell yourself that, my daughter, but not even you are a skilled enough liar. Look at yourself, lying there in her arms with your eyes shut. You're giving yourself, not taking her._

_No!_ Azula pulled away from Ty Lee's chest and paused to grit her teeth. She began to breathe heavily, trying everything to still her temper, but the acrobat was still panting against her and thus didn't notice her flare to soothe her.

_Is this how the royal family repays traitors, Princess? By becoming their whores?_

The taunt drove the princess to growl audibly as she grabbed one of Ty Lee's legs and pulled it over her. The girl gasped at the sudden motion, but still didn't protest. Azula was no one's conquest, not even Ty Lee's, and she wouldn't act like one. She slid up to lay face to face with the acrobat, who lay perfectly still with her eyes closed.

_She's beautiful. I'll give you that much._

Azula's brow furrowed into a scowl at her father's condescension.

_So was your mother_.

She placed her hand on the back of Ty Lee's head and forced her forward into an aggressive kiss. _No…_ she told herself. She was not giving anyone who so much as shared a trait with her mother the satisfaction of feeling equal. She crushed Ty Lee's lips with hers, pulling away often to nip hard on her lower lip. No, she would possess Ty Lee and nothing more.

_They're fine for a quick fuck perhaps. They're always fine when nothing is at stake. But when push comes to shove, they'll always leave you. They'll never choose you. Have you forgotten so soon? Your mother murdered the Fire Lord and left you for Zuko. So did that very same girl you're holding. They're willing to make sacrifices, willing to take risks, but never for you. And now you're about to give her something you can never get back, and she'll leave again…with it. Hah. When that day comes, you'll be almost as disgraceful and embarrassing as Zuko himself for placing your trust in lowly creatures. _

_No…!_ She'd started to slip earlier, but she wouldn't now. She would fuck Ty Lee if she wanted to; she would take her innocence. But, no, in absolutely no circumstance would she lose herself to Ty Lee. She made that mistake before…she wouldn't trust her again with something even more precious. The Fire Nation, Zuzu's crown could be taken back; her trust and her intimacy could not be.

During the grabbing, the growling, and the heavy breathing from the princess, Ty Lee still hadn't opened her eyes. She allowed Azula to continue as she pleased, but as her gestures became more and more aggressive, the poor girl mistook her will to conquer with passion. She didn't see the anger in Azula's expression.

She thought Azula was kissing her more deeply and desperately, because she wanted her, not because she wanted to own her. She thought Azula's prior moans meant that they were to enjoy each other. And in her unfortunate misinterpretation, Ty Lee missed the battle taking place in the princess' mind and reached up to wrap her fingers in Azula's dark tresses and held her into the kiss.

_NO!_ Azula's amber eyes flared open in outrage. Who did this fool think she was, touching, daring to command her princess in such a manner? She was the object of physical pleasure and should see herself as such. She should have lied still the entire time and let herself be subjugated to the princess' will.

Her anger now flowing without inner struggle, Azula bit down hard on Ty Lee's lip, causing blood to draw.

"Aaah! 'Zula!" Ty Lee whimpered, finally opening her big, gray eyes only to meet the princess' furious glare. Her annoyance quickly transformed into fear. She could tell the bite wasn't a clumsy slip, but a stern chastising. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't sure what she'd done wrong.

Her whining only served to enrage Azula further. _Did she think she was supposed to enjoy this? If I want to hurt her, she'll accept it!_

"'Zula, what's wrong?" the acrobat asked timidly. She'd just been on such a high, feeling embraced and wanted by her princess. She was terrified now not only for the hauntings or memories that might be disturbing Azula, but also out of fear of rejection. She thought Azula was showing affection for her, and that had given her a new swell of belonging and satisfaction; she didn't want it to have been an illusion.

Without a word, Azula grit her teeth and shoved Ty Lee flat on her back. _I'll fuck her if I want…_

"Princess!" Ty Lee now began to openly protest, her fear apparently in her eyes.

Azula rolled to her kneels and quickly captured Ty Lee's wrists and leaned forward, trapping her arms underneath the weight of her body. She smoothly transferred both of the acrobat's wrists into the grip of one hand and continued to apply the full pressure of her body onto them in order to immobilize her.

Ty Lee struggled beneath her, but had completely lost her composure to offer a viable defense for herself. She'd seen Azula angry before of course, but never had she ever been the point of release for her physical aggression. Suddenly, the cursing and sniping the princess aimed at her when they first arrived on the island didn't seem so bad. And suddenly, her fantasies about Azula taking her innocence didn't seem so desirable.

No, this was different. In her fantasies, Azula was always calm and calculating. She ordered her around, and she complied willingly. In fact, this was different from any side of the princess Ty Lee had ever seen. She wasn't raving or delusional like she'd been when she would thrash and scream at her. She wasn't violently angry or out of control. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and seemed to be perfectly aware that it was not what Ty Lee wanted. It mortified the acrobat that she could be like this.

The princess' nails raked down her chest, applying enough force to cause Ty Lee's flesh to redden but sparing her from bleeding. Azula wanted to fuck her body while it was perfect; it would have been a shame to mar her creamy breasts or tight stomach before she was done with her. The noblewoman shivered in response and whimpered pathetically. A predatory grin spread across Azula's face as trembling utterances escaped her victim's lips. The power, the thrill of such control over another, was exhilarating. She wanted more.

Azula opened her mouth and sank her teeth into the tender flesh of the acrobat's neck, sucking hard and leaving her mark on her prey. Ty Lee could only yelp and futilely try to shield her body from the abuse. It hurt, but that wasn't the worst. She imagined it would hurt in her fantasies, but that never bothered her. This was different; she was being overpowered, not commanded or seduced. She wanted it to stop. She attempted to buck Azula off, to curl onto her side, to crane her neck and leave less of herself exposed to the princess. It was useless, though. She had become so helpless…Azula could do anything she pleased to her.

Ty Lee felt Azula's free hand trail down her body and begin to reach her sex. She'd given up on physically resisting, as her fear and sobbing had overwhelmed her to the point of not being at full strength, but through her tears, she made one last plea. "Azula…please," she whispered pathetically.

It was barely audible, but the princess' killer eyes broke from their intense gaze upon her prey. She looked up into those big, pleading eyes and felt her mouth drop unwillingly. She was stunned by how torn apart the acrobat seemed to be before she'd even started to touch her there. Her cheeks were flush red, her eyes were swollen and pouring with tears, and she was trembling head to toe.

Azula was shocked that she'd had this effect on the girl, and she was struggling to sort out the crushing swirl of emotions running through her mind at that moment. In part, she was offended that Ty Lee thought she should respect her as an equal part in what was about to occur. Moreover, she was furious at herself for her earlier lapse in letting herself give into Ty Lee. But nonetheless, she was horrified, utterly disgusted and ashamed that she had brought the acrobat to a bawling, helpless wreck within moments.

She admit that at the start of the night, she wanted to take Ty Lee, and she wanted Ty Lee to submit. She still wanted it. But, she was about to torment her friend not for her betrayal, but merely to subjugate her. Even if she deserved whatever the princess was about to do to her for choosing Mai and Zuko and consequently costing Azula her sanity and throne, that wasn't what Azula had in mind when she acted. She wasn't brilliantly prodding at her friend's weakness as revenge. She was lashing out in blind rage, and that, to her, was worthy of shame. She'd slipped, yet again.

Those were the black and whites Azula allowed herself to see. She felt guilt, because she lost control and acted on misguided motives. If she wanted to punish Ty Lee, it would fit the crime and fit the victim.

But though she couldn't see it in order to realize it was happening, her angry gold eyes faded into a look of remorse and apology. Azula never looked like that when she was disappointed in her own lack of perfection. She knew she'd caused serious hurt to someone who'd thus far given her no further reason to seek revenge, and she was embarrassed that that person was Ty Lee. The only person who could see, the only person who'd even seen this look before, somehow managed to stop her tears at the sight.

She understood, at least as best as she could in the wake of her fear and bitterness, but she wished she could hear the princess say it out loud.

Instead, Ty Lee felt her wrists being released from under the firebender's weight and a blanket being shoved in her direction, as Azula muttered a quiet "Get the hell out of here."

The sting of rejection returned, and she began to cry again. She grabbed the blanket from Azula's grasp, wrapped it around herself, and scampered quickly out of the room. She spent the night alone for the first time in weeks, losing all but a few blinks of sleep in tears and curses at herself for thinking the princess might have wanted or cared for her for those few moments. Of all the ridicule she'd received at home, the Academy, and the circus, she'd never felt like more of a fool.

She wasn't a fool though, despite Azula's every effort to convince her otherwise. If Azula would have spoken the truth at the time Ty Lee's begging gray eyes had looked up at her—a truth she hadn't and couldn't even admit to herself—she would have said everything Ty Lee needed and wanted to hear.

When the acrobat begged her to stop, and their eyes met, yes, Azula did feel resentment for Ty Lee's resisting her; she did feel anger at herself for allowing her sexual indulgence to become emotional; she did feel shame for losing control of her perfect calculation. She knew and recognized those things. But, the overwhelming thought in the princess' mind when she saw the damage she'd done to Ty Lee was something so foreign to her that she couldn't pinpoint it, only feel it.

She looked down at the most perfect creature she'd ever laid eyes on and saw the destruction she'd almost caused. She'd never encountered something so beautiful that it was a sin to defile.

Then, she'd remembered how mere minutes before, Ty Lee was giving her body and her innocence away willingly, and she was about to shatter that naïve spirit with force. She'd never felt so vulgar for corrupting something so pristine.

And finally, most unfamiliar to the princess, she imagined how she wished that very act were taking place. The thought held none of the violence, none of the anger, none of the helplessness and fear that she'd created, but all the opposites. While she held an immense shame for nearly enacting a nightmare, she'd never felt such hopefulness that it could be different…and, surprisingly, that she wanted it to be different. She'd never before felt herself capable of anything more than taking and controlling.

Looking into her acrobat's miserable eyes, she knew she wouldn't be so disgraced if she didn't feel something more than a desire to dominate her. One way or another, she could have had Ty Lee tonight. But when their eyes met, when her grip loosened and she pulled away, the thought dominating her mind wasn't that she didn't want to waste herself on this girl, nor that it wasn't the right time. She looked down and was flooded by a tumultuous mix of negative emotions for herself and positive emotions for the silly acrobat and thought, _"Not like this."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

You didn't think I'd make you wait six chapters for a kiss then give you fluffy smut, did you? :P

The purpose of this chapter was meant to be an emotional ride, not an erotica piece. In case it's not apparent by the way I wrote Azula's reaction, I don't condone sexual violence and didn't write this so people can get off on that part. If the content disturbed you, I apologize, but it's probably a good thing you were disturbed…

It took me a while to write this, so I hope it was successful in conveying the character development I wanted while creating a tension to carry throughout the plot. Please let me know how I did


	8. The Push and the Pull

It was long past midday when Ty Lee finally woke. A night of sobbing herself to sleep, then waking up trembling from flashbacks had exhausted her, and she once again found herself dreading the day ahead. She'd only felt like this once before, that first night of inane Azula berating her, and some dreadful realizations were threatening to sink into her usually forgiving mind.

Only Azula knew her deepest vulnerabilities to exploit. Only Azula could instill such hope and garner such trust just to abuse it. Only Azula could make her hurt like this.

Ty Lee didn't process her thoughts with those words or with that clarity, but she felt a poignant enough misery to know that she was mortified yesterday and betrayed and rejected today. And, as she began to cry herself awake thinking about the night before, she knew that only Azula could have such an effect on her.

She'd never known before, never seen such a mindlessly violent and needlessly cruel princess. Of course, Azula had invented some truly evil plans and attempted to execute some heartless orders, but they had always been just that: plans and orders. Azula was a master strategist and soldier, not a wild barbarian she appeared as yesterday.

Ty Lee winced, forcing the wells of tears to stream down her flushing cheeks. She knew that her princess had lost full control of her mind, but she'd truly believed she was getting better. Her responsiveness and her increasing calm had filled Ty Lee with such optimism. Then, last night…

The acrobat let out an audible gasp for air through her tears and wrapped her arms around herself, clutching her robe tightly around her skin.

Last night, Azula seemed to give into all of her hauntings and, even worse, indulge in them. It was a new, frighteningly unforeseen side of the princess, and it brought new meaning to fear and bitterness to the innocent Ty Lee.

She'd laid there, her chest bare and her arms wrapped affectionately around the princess. She would've given Azula anything she asked and not uttered a word of protest; she would have enjoyed the act, just by knowing her body and her compliance were bringing pleasure to the firebender. And yet, Azula felt the need to take it from her by force. Her giving wasn't enough.

_That's it…_ Ty Lee began to realize, as she gulped more desperately for air. That's why yesterday was so horrible. The threat of sex wasn't why she laid there bawling her day away; she wanted Azula to take her and lied there inviting her to. It was that she was giving to Azula, and that wasn't enough to satisfy her. She had to be dominated, to be conquered and brought to helpless submission in order to please the princess, and that was a wretched means to feel adequate.

But even still, Ty Lee couldn't help but _want_ to please Azula. She couldn't explain why, but she did, and the inherent paradox was wearing her characteristic cheerfulness and sweetness down. She wanted to see Azula as herself again; she wanted to satisfy the princess, emotionally and physically. But, she wanted to do so without being demeaned, violated, and humiliated. Unfortunately for the naïve, young noblewoman, the betrayal of her previous night's expression of trust and warmth for Azula was all-too-convincing evidence that she may not be able to have both.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Almost as if the spirits knew of her need for companionship, Ty Lee found herself startled into consciousness by a loud knock on her door. She'd exhausted herself into a nap by just remembering and over-thinking, and now pried her eyes open only to see the sun set over the beach.

On a normal day, she would've perked up and remarked at how beautiful the sight was. Today, she merely wondered who she'd have to explain her puffy eyes to and how many more of these days she'd have to waste away because she felt so miserable.

"Come in," she quietly invited, but didn't bother to sit up or turn to face the door.

Jue entered with a bow that the dejected acrobat couldn't see. "Your grace, Lady Mai has arrived on the island. She's waiting for you in the fire lily gardens."

"I'll be right there. Thanks," Ty Lee managed to put forth some enthusiasm, but was clearly not herself. Before rushing to the garden, she did her best to apply makeup to hide the hours of crying and redid the knots of her braids to hide how clearly disheveled she'd been by her struggling with Azula. She'd mostly had only the absently silent or reserved company of the princess for weeks, and she didn't want to start her off first real conversation with a friend by detailing her near-rape.

However, Mai was far too perceptive and familiar with her childhood friend to be fooled. As soon as Ty Lee emerged from the beach house, she noticed a significant bounce missing from the acrobat's step, and her suspicions only intensified when Ty Lee threw her arms around her with a look of relief, rather than excitement. "It's _so_ good to see you, Mai." Ty Lee unwittingly sighed her words out, as she took comfort in her friend's presence.

"Agni," Mai responded, her voice tinged with more animation than usual. "It's only been a month. What has she done to you?"

Ty Lee inwardly kicked herself. She was trying to be discrete. "What do you mean?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"I mean you look…ragged. Not flipping around doing cartwheels and grinning." Mai gestured to the mat opposite her and poured them both a cup of tea, her narrowed eyes never breaking their fix on Ty Lee. Something was definitely different about the acrobat, and she knew her friend could never last long before spilling the details.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little tired." Ty Lee tried to keep up the façade in her voice, pouring in extra effort to sound enthusiastic. She reached forward for her tea cup and gripped it tightly between both hands, subconsciously fidgeting it around in circles in her palms.

Her jitters caught Mai's attention easily, however, and the assassin's eyes shot to her nervous hands, then slowly up her arms. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped slightly when she noticed the dark red nail impressions on Ty Lee's wrists, followed by thinly scabbed over scratch marks on her forearms. Her eyes jet quickly over her friend's body in a swift, but perceptive once-over, as she noticed various bruises and bite marks. Even she couldn't keep up her emotionless expression at the sight.

"I see… And those claw marks? I suppose that must be one hell of a tigerboar you must be sleeping with to keep you up all night."

Ty Lee felt her face flush with embarrassment. She'd been so preoccupied to cover up the effects of her crying that she'd forgotten that her body might actually reflect the damage done, as well. She set down her cup and instinctively tried to cover up her wrists and neck, hunching over herself into a slouch.

"What happened, Ty? What did she do to you?" Mai demanded sternly.

"Nothing," Ty Lee muttered back timidly.

"Ty Lee," the assassin refused to relent.

"I untied her. I thought she was better." The acrobat's eyes were fixed on her teacup, as she tried her damnedest not to tear up or give away too much. She was fearful of what Mai and Zuko might do to Azula if they knew what had happened, but primarily, she was embarrassed that she'd allowed herself to be caught in such a…compromised position. _Such an idiot_. She jabbed at herself. Only idiots are fooled into believing Azula could care for her…

"Untied her," Mai repeated flatly. Her statement was clearly more of a question, as she continued to eye down her friend's cover with expert scrutiny. "So that's the whole story then?"

Ty Lee remained silent, unsure of how to respond without humiliating herself or incriminating Azula.

"Well, then. I was right. She's a total madwoman. It's best you come home with me, and we'll see to it that she's properly hospitalized."

"No, Mai, I-" the acrobat interrupted, but let out a sigh; she'd taken the bait. "I…I don't know. I thought she was getting better."

"She manipulated you."

"No. I untied her myself."

Mai's studying eyes furrowed into a scowl. She'd hated the idea of Ty Lee alone with an even more violent and raging Azula from the start, and she wouldn't easily be sold on the idea that the princess could recover at all, let alone be trusted to display anything less than her usual cold and calculating character traits. "The scratches then?"

"I let things get out of hand. I thought things were different…"

Ty Lee spoke with such disappointment that Mai couldn't bring herself to gloat with "I told you so's." Her friend's cheerful spirit seemed crushed, and _she_, unlike Azula, was sensitive to that—or so she mentally registered.

"Ty Lee," Mai sighed, trying to break sympathy into her impassive voice. "Don't let yourself get confused. The best any of us hoped for when you came here was that Azula would be…Azula again. Even that was wishful thinking, but normal Azula isn't…someone to be trusted. She'll take and take until there's nothing left of you to give."

The wounded girl winced. Her instincts were to insist that her friend was wrong. Azula would never hurt or use her. There was more to her; she just didn't like to show it. But then, yesterday. Yesterday and all the yesterdays before that where Azula would lash out and shove her affection and her vulnerability away. They were all too convincing reasons that Ty Lee's instincts were wrong and always had been.

"Come home, Ty. No one will blame you for coming back."

"Zuko asked me t—"

"I'll _make_ Zuko understand. You shouldn't be here. _No one_ should be sentenced to this suicide mission of taking care of Azula."

Against her will, tears slowly began forming in Ty Lee's eyes. She began feeling guilty that she was representing her experience on the island like that. _Mai didn't see her sobbing, her weakness, her clinging to me. Mai didn't watch me hold her and soothe her to sleep and talk to her for hours and…and the kissing._

The acrobat shut her eyes and felt her cheeks dampen from falling tears. At that moment, she was miserable. She knew that on paper, Mai was absolutely right. She should leave and never look or even think back. But, Mai hadn't seen Azula like she had. No one had, for better or worse. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the Azula she'd experienced the past month: better and worse. And now, she was torn between whether to run or keep hope. Azula had always been a gamble, and she was now one that was becoming increasingly less worth taking.

"Mai…"

The Fire Lord's consort began to open her mouth to silence Ty Lee's protest. Any refusal would be stupidity or madness to her; Azula was clearly insane, and it was debatable whether or not she deserved any effort to change that status. But to her surprise and slight annoyance, Ty Lee changed the subject completely.

"Why do you love Zuko?"

If Ty Lee hadn't looked so defeated and hapless, Mai might've been too irritated by having to articulate her personal "sappiness," but she decided to humor her friend wihle she was in such a pitiable state. "I…there aren't enough words," she began with a sigh. "Everything about him: the warmth of his body, the tenderness of his smile, the thrill of his touch…everything makes me happy."

Mai growled slightly in frustration when Ty Lee failed to acknowledge her vague response and sat expectantly for more elaboration. "There's no way to put it. But, nothing, not even the small things, would be the same without him. I'd breathe a little slower and walk with a little less purpose if I didn't know he loved me."

After a long pause, Ty Lee nodded as if she understood, and Mai began to relax. Though she wasn't ashamed of her relationship with the Fire Lord at all, she'd never been comfortable with sharing her affectionate side. She was a prude, be it in romance or sexuality.

"That's how he makes you feel," the acrobat quietly protested, still refusing to make eye contact. "It's not why you love him."

Mai again verged towards irritation before she noted that Ty Lee was right. That was something infinitely harder to express. "I…that's something I definitely can't explain to someone else. Not even you," she responded with her characteristic monotone, as if to return to her authoritative role in the conversation. She'd come here to check up on Ty Lee then persuade her to leave, not be badgered.

"Then it's the same way I feel about Azula. I can't convince you why I should feel these things… but I _know_ she makes me feel them."

"No," Mai snapped without pause. "It couldn't be more different. She hurts you."

"Not all the time… Sometimes, she's different. Sometimes, I know she can be all the time."

"She's only erratic, because she's insane. Don't let yourself be fooled into hoping by her brief moments of softness. They're no more believable than her raging episodes. Actually…those were more like her old self than these moments of gentleness you claim exist."

"They do…and I don't think she's insane. She's just really angry, and…and I think she has every right to be."

Mai scoffed and plastered a bittersweet smirk across her lips. "Oh, sure. She didn't have any of this coming her way."

"Zuko was only a year younger than her when he got sent away. And by the time he finally befriended Aang, he was sixteen. He spent three years being bitter and angry and violent, trying to hunt down the same boy and trying to honor the same country as Azula did."

"Zuko changed."

Frustration began to mount into outright anger, as Ty Lee kept trying to draw a parallel between her boyfriend and Azula. Her eyes once again narrowed onto the acrobat, though her gaze wasn't returned; Ty Lee remained fixated on the ground.

"After three years of being away from Ozai and the Fire Nation."

"He never had it in him to manipulate people like she's doing you." Mai grit her teeth and had to suppress an audible growl. Ty Lee was getting under her skin, but she knew there was more of a difference than just time to mature. "She lets you in then pushes you out, and every time, you're left even more hurt and disappointed than before. It's not _real_, Ty. She's keeping you on a leash to tug back and forth at her whim. Stop aiming for the heart with Zuko. Both of Ozai's children have pasts. Fine. But Zuko never treated me the way she treats you. "

She paused to let her words sink in. She knew she wasn't being gentle with Ty Lee, but the girl could be so stubborn with her forgiveness and optimism that she needed a brutal, well-intentioned bludgeoning of tough love sometimes.

"If he did…would you really leave?" Ty lee finally craned her neck from the ground to meet Mai's intent glare. Her wide, gray eyes still brimmed with tears and uncertainty, as she looked to her friend for honest guidance. She was so unsure for herself whether Azula would ever give her what she wanted, or even if she would let her have what she wanted without these tormenting outbursts. She wasn't sure she could live with them, but she'd never lived without them.

With a psychological perceptiveness nearly matching the princess', Mai knew that look, that helpless, begging look in Ty Lee's eyes. She knew her friend was open, and this was when she had to swoop in for the kill. She was done fighting and would listen now, all trust and friendship.

In truth, Mai wasn't sure what she would do if Zuko treated her in such a way. She was admittedly quite in love with him and would likely be just as heartbroken as shocked if he developed a violent temper. It was, unfortunately, easy to imagine being swept up in the hope that it was a fluke or something that could change. But, despite her own uncertainty, she knew without doubt what Ty Lee needed to hear, and so she swallowed her own dignity and smothered her guilty conscience in order to offer an authoritative and convincing, "Yes. As a friend, I wouldn't tell you to otherwise."

Ty Lee dropped her head out of eye contact again and shut them tightly, as she resumed her quiet crying. After seemingly minutes of speechless tension between the two girls, Mai finally received the reassurance she'd hoped for. In sync with a soft gasp from her sobs, Ty Lee nodded, just once, in acknowledgement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Azula woke up alone for the first time in a month, and immediately, her mind ran rampant with unfamiliars that came with the new day. She missed the soft warmth of that silly acrobat wrapping her arms around her; she finally was able to admit knew she missed it; and most foreign of all to the princess, her absence left a hollowed, wrenching feeling in her gut.

Although, unbeknownst to Ty Lee herself, she'd been the first and last thoughts to cross Azula's mind everyday for the past weeks, today was different. The princess had no suspicions of plotting, no distrustful paranoid; the furthest thought from Azula's mind was "she was setting me up," or "she deserved it for her betrayal." In that way, Azula was certainly not herself.

Instead, all the princess could think about was how utterly senseless Ty Lee was and had always been. Ever since they were children, Ty Lee was always there. She was there waiting after every grueling bending lesson with her father. She was there after her mother abandoned her to save Zuko. She was there when Zuko humiliated himself, and Uncle decided to follow in Ursa's footsteps and chose Zuko over her or the Fire Nation.

No one else had ever been so consistent or even made attempts to be. Most other children were scared of her, her servants were too terrified to interfere with Ozai's strict demands, and her family members clearly held their own interests and interests of each other above hers. With no other presence of loyalty or true companionship in her life, Azula found Ty Lee's devotion impossible to accept, let alone understand. She constantly expected Ty Lee to lose interest or forget or find a more amiable _weaker_ object like Zuko to preference, but somehow, Ty Lee never did. She was always there.

What made Ty Lee all the more confounding to her normally flawless comprehension abilities was that not only was she always there, but she always came back. If Azula had been a cheerful, affectionate, loving friend, it would have made more sense to her that Ty Lee would come back after her temper flared or accusations flew.

But, Azula wasn't fooled with herself. She knew she was demanding and often unpleasant, quite opposite of the type of person that had unconditional or forgiving relationships. She'd constantly take digs at Ty Lee, demeaning her free spirit as airheadedness and telling her she wished the Fire Nation had been able to offer her more worthy company. Ty Lee seemed to have a saintly ability to brush off most of these comments and, paradoxically, respond to them with affection, but Azula never reciprocated. The acrobat would hug and flatter and caudle Azula whenever she was allowed to, often only to be repaid with indifference, mockery, or all-out aggression. And yet, despite the princess' ostensible attempts to scare her off or insult her away for good, she always comes back.

In essence, Ty Lee was an anomaly in Azula's world of self-interest, manipulation, abandonment, and conditional love. She had no incentive to stay and even less incentive to come back. She didn't need Azula to win the war. She seemed to be the only person not held captive by the fear that Azula might do her some ill if she didn't kowtow to her. She wasn't bored. She had the entire male population chasing her and was the object of envy for every girl in school, clearly giving her ample other options for friendship. At worst, she had Mai who, though apathetic and quiet, would at least treat her neutrally and without the abuse. A normal person in Ty Lee's position could and would have left long ago.

_But, Ty Lee always stays…she always comes back. _

The thought kept repeating in Azula's mind, but thinking about it still didn't make it make any more sense. She'd tried all these years to discover any motive Ty Lee might have to be around her, but since she had no interest in politics, war, or nobility, Azula could never find one. Ty Lee's place in her life and her place in Ty Lee's life were simply irrational.

But today, for the first time, she was able to think about Ty Lee without thinking about how illogical or suspicious she was. And thus today, Azula should have been happy that she could accept someone into her life without scrutiny or paranoia.

However, it was only the gravity of her mistake that allowed the princess' mind to be free of accusations. In all her past insensitive or cruel behavior towards Ty Lee, the underlying sentiments were never malice; she never hated or even disliked Ty Lee. As a child of Ozai and a product of the Fire Nation's collective dreams, she simply never learned how to respond to someone with the acrobat's hopeful and forgiving nature. Her confusion and uncertainty, coupled with her perfectionist compulsion to be right, caused her to test Ty Lee incessantly. She didn't believe Ty Lee stayed, because she _actually_ wanted to or that she'd stay unlike even her own mother. So, she'd lash out or reject the affection, fully expecting that Ty Lee would leave and validate all her notions that people only as long as they could satisfy their own interests.

Fortunately, Ty Lee always proved her wrong, but unfortunately, she knew that she had gone beyond any behavior worthy of forgiveness last night. Even if Ty Lee would have left her in the past, she wouldn't have deserved the subjugation she fell prey to last night. Unlike her poor behavior in the past, she'd acted out of revenge, anger, and crude, barbaric will to dominate. She wasn't simply a victim of her childhood, awkward and emotionally unprepared; she truly intended to hurt Ty Lee.

Azula admit these things guiltily to herself, along with the reminder that before, Ty Lee always stayed. The thought compounded her humiliation. Despite all her innocence and loyalty, she'd done this to Ty Lee. And in case Ty Lee didn't have reason enough to leave before—which, to her horror, Azula was realizing she did—she certainly should leave now and stay gone.

She'd pushed and pushed and pushed Ty Lee to physical and emotional ends, only to have her lovingly curl up beside her in her sleep or bound after her like a lost puppy dog. But yesterday, nearly raping her, was beyond the justification of any insecurities or tests. _Ty Lee could leave… and she should_.

Ozai had filled her with this impermeable distrust, suspicion, and bitterness towards people, and, overwhelmingly, they never failed to disappoint in exactly the manners he predicted. Her madness was her inflamed reflection of his "wisdom" and cultivation that she'd loss control of. But eventually, if she wanted to escape those lapses into monstrosity, she would have to throw away the shield of his indoctrination and claim the power it held over her for herself.

It was perhaps a sick irony that it wasn't Ty Lee's compassion or forgiveness that made Azula realize this and want that "eventually" to be "now"; Ty Lee had always been that way without being able to earn Azula's full trust and acceptance. Instead, the princess only came to the realization after she'd taken it upon herself to utterly torment the girl beyond any desert or civility. Her remorse led her to think of all her past indiscretions, less severe but equally unjustified, and how despite them, the undeniable thought remained that _Ty Lee always stayed._

Ty Lee always stayed, and by that simple fact alone, she was the exception to all of Ozai's rules and all the examples of abandonment and selfishness. Whereas before, the failings of others made it so easy for Azula to believe every hateful and cynical word that came from his mouth, he now seemed utterly clueless. The princess felt foolish for ever believing him so devoutly. He was fallible, and thus, he was powerless to motivate her every thought anymore. His extremes of merciless judgment and distrust led her chained to the palace columns and inanely roaring; it was past due she break his influence.

Thus, for once, today Azula wouldn't have looked at her leaving as a betrayal or abandonment. She knew she deserved to be left, and Ty Lee deserved not to be treated so poorly anymore. And along with the regret of having victimized someone who had been nothing but giving towards her, Azula was pre-emptively mourning that that constant source of acceptance and affection would be lost now, now that she finally could appreciate it for what it was and not for its potential to manipulate or use it. She'd done something unspeakable, and Ty Lee would leave…Ty Lee should leave.

She didn't want anything less, but she felt the inevitable crushing down upon her. The only person who had ever cared for her, the only person who could bear to stay beside her, would be gone. It was a brutally swift progression for the princess: she realized that she'd had a truly sincere relationship just before having to lose it.

With a weakness she hadn't allowed herself to feel since early childhood, Azula curled into a tight ball on the mattress and sobbed, already missing that illogical but now suddenly appreciated acrobat.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After considerable begging, Ty Lee had convinced Mai to wait to set sail until she could say goodbye to Azula. Leaving was already seemingly impossible to Ty Lee after she'd seen glimpses of a softer, calm princess, and she couldn't bear going without so much as seeing the princess one last time.

Mai pretended to be in a rush, but Ty Lee knew it was only because she wanted to leave before she could change her mind. After her attempts to whisk Ty Lee away quickly failed, Mai insisted that she go also in case Azula was still violent. But, the acrobat assured her that Azula couldn't firebend, and seeing Mai would only trigger her into one of her fits. Out of fear that pushing her too forcefully would make her dig in her heels, Mai submit; she just wanted to get Ty Lee the hell out of there if she could, though she was quite nervous about this alleged goodbye. Azula jerked Ty Lee back and forth like a yo-yo ever since they were children, and she suspected no less emotional manipulation than before from the princess.

Ty Lee stalked slowly towards Azula's room, her dejection and uncertainty apparent in every hesitant step. She'd seen everything she wished Azula would be towards her…and all the worst. And, as convincing as the latter was for her to leave, the former was already so cherished—even as a glimpse—to her that she felt compelled to turn around and wave Mai off.

When she finally reached the princess' chambers, she turned the knob and gripped it tightly to stay her trembling hand. Her breathing had quickened considerably, and she wanted to confront Azula as calmly as she could. She didn't want her to hear the news and retaliate, but more importantly, she needed every last second of time to come to the understanding that this was the right thing to do for herself. With a few deep breaths, Ty Lee shut her eyes and pushed the door open slowly.

When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see Azula sitting demurely on the bed, fully groomed in one of her royal dresses and hair neatly pinned up into its topknot. She would have thought that Azula was herself and in one of her lucid phases, but this was different from what she'd seen on the island. The princess was calm and looked up at her with thoughtful, remorseful eyes as she entered the room; she wasn't preoccupying her mind to fight off her madness, nor was she glaring calculatingly as she used to during the war. Azula wasn't herself today, and Ty Lee noticed immediately.

"Ty…" the princess called out quietly, as she rose to approach her. As she drew nearer to where she stood still, Ty Lee noticed that beneath the long sleeves of the princess' robe, Azula had shackled her wrists together—a showing of peacefulness. But despite that effort, when Azula reached out to touch her, she found herself instinctively shy away. Her memory of yesterday was still more poignant than the current strangeness of seeing the princess dressed and kempt like her old self.

However, she felt somewhat guilty as the princess noted her fearful reaction and fixed her eyes on the ground in shame. But that guilt was quickly replaced by shock when Azula lowered her knees and knelt before her. "Ty Lee…" she started again, her voice shy and filled with nervousness. Still taken aback from the out of character behavior, the acrobat didn't pull away when Azula reached her chained hands up to take a hand in hers. "Please stay."

It didn't even occur to Ty Lee how Azula had found out or suspected that she'd come to say her goodbye. All her mind could fixate on was the utter role reversal that was taking place. The Fire Nation princess was kneeling at her feet with her hands bound together and grasping onto her. It would have been odd enough for any royal to be doing such a thing, but even more so for the cold, emotionless Azula to.

Ty Lee looked down into those shimmering golden eyes that seemed to glow with a sincerity and helplessness that she'd never seen Azula possess. A part of her wanted to throw her arms around Azula and kiss her, assuring her that she'd never leave. Another part of her, the sensible part, was screaming at her to stay resolute in her decision to leave.

With all the confidence and severity Ty Lee could summon, she tried to press out an impassive and angry, "Why should I?" But, she knew her question had come out shakily, and she knew looking down at Azula that she was losing it. She'd never seen her so beautiful and loveable before.

"Because I…" Azula paused as tears began to well in her eyes. She refused to break eye contact, though. She wanted to force the truth out of herself despite all the embarrassment and discomfort it could yield, and she wanted Ty Lee to see that she meant it. "Because I need you." After speaking, the princess quickly averted her eyes, apparently to avoid the pain of rejection or loss of her Ty Lee.

Ty Lee was completely in awe. The girl who literally could have taken over the world was kneeling before her, pleading and risking all her emotional insecurities for her to accept or crush. It was the ultimate flattery: the most powerful, beautiful, intelligent girl she knew—or in the world—was showing her her weakness and giving her power over her.

Just how only Azula was the only person who could decimate her trust and her hopefulness, only Azula could rebuild it in an instant. Only Azula could make her feel utterly rank and worthless, because only Azula could make her feel so invaluable and needed and special.

Ty Lee bit down on her lower lip to suppress the increasingly unconvincing logical part of her mind. She couldn't bring herself to regret what she was about to do. She wanted to accept it.

She took Azula's pleading hands in hers and knelt down to meet her. Their eyes fixed on one another and seemed to have a conversation of their own, Azula's desperately trying to express shame and apologies and Ty Lee's trying to fight back her forgiving impulse to scrutinize Azula's sincerity. It didn't take long, though. Ty Lee's eyebrows bowed into a sympathetic frown as she looked down at her beautiful, perfect princess prostrating her vulnerability in exchange for forgiveness.

Without a word, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Azula's, and without a word, they both began to cry and grasp at each other in relief.

Ty Lee knew Mai would be furious at Azula and accuse her of all kinds of treachery and manipulation, but she didn't want to listen to it now. But, even if Azula did try to manipulate her and even if Mai and the cynics argued the most convincing logic, it wouldn't have mattered to her. The way the princess made her feel was something she could never explain to anyone else and even something she didn't fully understand herself. She simply felt it, and it was stronger than any reason or speakable thought.

In reality, it wasn't up to either Mai or herself whether or not she set sail that day. The sight of the girls kissing and holding each other, Azula gentle and appreciative and Ty Lee overwhelmingly flattered and hopeful, made it obvious that neither of them had the power to convince her. As if it'd already been decided for her, Ty Lee had no choice in the matter.

When it came to Azula, Ty Lee always stayed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I'm sorry for how long this took to update! I really do appreciate those of you who have read this up until now : ) I do plan on finishing this story. It just took me a while to write this, as I'd planned on splitting it into two chapters, and it was difficult to write, as I consider it the turning point of the story.

I hope you enjoy it though! Let me know how I did.

If you see any grammatical errors, I'll fix it soon when it's not 5:30 AM.


End file.
